


Breathtaking View

by HigherFurtherFasterBaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherFurtherFasterBaby/pseuds/HigherFurtherFasterBaby
Summary: One shots based on our favourite two Danvers sisters.Alex gets a text one night from the very last person she thought she would be getting from one. Everything has changed. What does that mean for the person on the other end of the phone.





	1. I Never Could A\M

**Author's Note:**

> A compilation of one shots about our favourite two Danvers sisters. NOt at all related unless stated other wise.

This probably has to be the strangest day ever that Alex is having. It had started off pretty normal, the same way as always. She got up and went for her usual run then came home showered and had a quick breakfast before grabbing her helmet slipping on her helmet then heading off for work. Of course the first thing that she did was head staight to the break room for her second cup of coffee for the day. The Agent had barley finished her coffee when J’onn was coming into her lab telling her that they have a case. 

Finally they had a lead on a alien trafficking ring that hey have been tracking for the past few months but now they finally have a location that they seem to have stayed in. With the new information they had decided now was the opportunity to strike before they moved again meaning they’d possibly loose the best chance that they have at stopping them. They went over floor plans and their plan of action until everyone new it before they suited up and headed out with a strike team agreeing to meet Kara where they were parking the van just out of sight of the building. Meanwhile as they made their way to the warehouse Winn set about seeing it has any security cameras that he could maybe hack to play a continual loop of the same footage o that the strike team wouldn’t be seen. If he couldn’t though they would knock the cameras off with Alex favourite new gun but that might alert them that they were there. 

It had gone off to plan there were minor injuries but no one was seriously injured on either side. They’d had to call in another team so that they could transport everyone who was under arrest and a smaller med team to check over the aliens. Statements were taken and almost everyone was aloud to go home or to somewhere safe that they could stay meaning everything had been pretty much straight forward. That was until it was jus Alex original team left about to leave when they heard a noise coming from a closest just by the door they had come in that they had definitely checked on their way in. So gun at the ready Alex opened to door to see a small little girl no older than two in nothing other than a dirty vest and nappy. Quickly putting her gun away Alex signalled for the others to do the same crouching down showing her hands. 

“Hey your alright we’re not going to hurt you, its safe.” ALex said gently. 

“Safe, cold.” Was all that the toddler said. 

Without a second thought Alex removed her Kevlar vest giving it to one of the men behind her before slipping off her black jumper revealing her black tank top before slipping the sweater of the little girl despite the fact it almost drowned the little girl in size. 

The toddler said nothing after that allowing Alex to pick her up before gripping tightly on to her. It made the brunette wonder when the last time that Salome gave the child a hug or even some attention. They took her back to the DEO where Alex cleaned her up fixed her cuts and applied some cream to her bruises as well as the nappy rash that the small girl had. The bath that the redheaded had given her revealed her brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Unfortunately they didn’t have anything for her to wear but the little girl was more than delighted to pt on the DEO issued sweater that Alex had given her laughing when Alex rolled up the sleeves enough that her little hands pocked out. Once they had done all their determined that other than the cuts and bruises that she was very underweight but would be ok. The also found out the she was from a species also similar to humans but doesn’t have any powers like Kara or Mon-El yet. They also managed to say that she was roughly between thirteen and fourteen months old, which also could explain why she wasn't speaking so much. 

She was still refusing to speak but they did manage to get her to having something to eat and drink before Alex took her to her office logging onto her computer bringing up a picture of the aliens that they had taken stamens for with the toddler sitting on her knee. Slowly the redhead went through the pictures asking if any of them were her parents. Unfortunately social services were unable to taking her stating that they couldn’t find a suitable family willing to take in an alien child and didn’t think it was be safe for the toddler or other children for her to go to a group home. So since it was getting late Alex with J’onn agreement decided to take the girl home stating that it was no place for a child to stay at the DEO. Of course the Martian had allowed his favourite agent to take a car home with her so that they could both get home having told said agent a mother bike is no place for a child not that she would have tried. 

The first thing that she did when she was home was call Kara and tell her what had happened with the little girl they had found and asked if she could go to the store for her. 

“So we weren’t quite sure what to get so we got some kid friends food and snacks, tommy tippy cup, clothes nappies, a teddy, a blanket to snuggle, couple books. Some of that cream you asked for her rash, a car seat for the car oh and a pack and play so she has somewhere to sleep safely. Kara here went a little nuts.” Lena said dropping a pile of bags by the couch while her girlfriends dropped the rest of the stuff before speeding off for the pack and play and car seat. 

“Hey the pack and play was your idea.” Kara pouted shutting the door behind her. 

“Its logical she might not want to sleep near Alex she might be too scared so she’ll have somewhere safe to sleep.” Lena replied noticing the dozing toddler on the couch. “But we are going to go so she doesn’t get overwhelmed, do you need a hand with the pack and play or anything before who do?” Lena asked. 

"No, i'm good you guys go finish or well start the rest of your date night that you never really got to start in the first place." Alex smiled thankfully at the two younger woman. 

Smiling Kara placed a kiss on her sisters cheek before her girlfriend followed suit then leading her back outside so that they could go and finish their date night that they had just started before Alex had called with the request to go to the store for her. She's now in the muddle of adopting said little girl Grace as they had discovered her name was. J'onn had told the agent that it would take ruffly two weeks for the papers to come through and to be signed. The fact that Grace is an alien means they get to skip all the hoops and get straight to the point. Three days and change in hours and that tiny little brunette would be hers. 

They were getting themselves in to a routine now from breakfast time to bed time. But the only thing they do require is a new apartment, Grace can't sleep in a pack and play all the time. She wants her daughter to have her own room, to have a home. So while Grace sat on her lap watching a bed time show eating her supper time snack Alex was looking at places to live on her iPad. Once Grace had been settled down for the night she set about narrowing her choices down so that she could book viewing to see where they would be living. That had been the plan until there was a know on her door. Quickly she made her way over to the door opening before whoever was on the other side of the door woke up her sleeping toddler. 

"Maggie!" Alex replied shocked. 

"Hi!" Maggie smiled shoving her hands in her back pockets. "Do you think that we could talk?" Maggie asked hopefully. 

"I, em sure come in." she replied stepping aside letting the smaller woman in. 

"You moving?" The detective asked looking at the iPad in the secret agent. 

"Hopefully." She replied placing the tablet back down on the coffee table. "Please have a seat." The redhead replied taking a seat at the other end of the couch. 

"I miss you out." Maggie blurted out. 

"I adopted a little girl, well in the middle of." Alex blurted out in response. "I'm sorry that was rash, I do miss you too so much, Your drawers are still empty." Alex said letting out a sigh leaning back in her side of the couch. 

"Do, you. Would you maybe consider giving things another chance." Maggie asked looking at the brunette angling herself a little closer to the younger woman. 

"Maggie." Alex breathed out crossing her arms over her eyes. 

She would love nothing more than to reach over and kiss the life right out of the detective but it wasn't just her that she has to think of. She has a daughter now and she has to think about that little bundle of preciousness asleep behind her right now. So if that mean she has to be the one to walk away if Maggie can't get on board with this then she will. But god this right now it's everything she wanted. It just has to be what they both want and the last time that they spoke it wasn't. After all they did call off their engagement because they didn't want the same thing. 

"I know we spent days talking about this. I know but Al i'm prepared to have all that with you." Maggie replied. 

"It's not that simple Maggie, it's not just me, there's Grace as well. You take on both of us. How do I know you wont just change your mind about the both of us?” Alex asked from behind her arms her eyes still shielded. 

“Because we take things slow, and you introduce me to Grace when you’re ready. Alex i’m Willing to do whatever that I have to do and if this is it.” Maggie replied spotting over so that she was right next to the younger woman. 

“Ok!” Alex replied moving her arms turning to look at the other woman with a smile. 

“Yeah?” Maggie asked hopefully. 

“Yeah!” Alex replied before taking the leap of faith reaching up cupping Maggie’s face pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I’m going to go and let you get back to apartment hunting but i’ll text you maybe we could meet up at the bar of for dinner?” She asked hopefully. 

“I’d like that.” Alex smiled walking the detective to the door. 

They parted way with a kiss to the check before the door was shut leaving a smiling woman on either on the other side. 

A month later and Grace was about fifteen months old and officially Alex’s daughter. The secret agent had found them a new apartment to live in and now was going more than steady with Maggie. It was almost like the fact that they had never broke up but they both acknowledged the fact that they did. It wouldn’t get them anywhere pretending that it never happened but they would both say that now they are stronger than they have ever been as a couple. Even better Maggie and Grace seemed to get on perfectly. So when they moved with the help of their friends her super sister, space dad and her girlfriend she was thrilled that the detective stayed the night for the first time. It was even better when she walked into the living room after putting the finishing touches in Grace’s making sure that everything was ready for her to go to bed in her new crib. There on the couch leaniing back against it was Maggie with her daughter sitting on her knee her head on the latina’s Shoulder as they boths dozed but not yet sleeping.

Yeah, this was defiantly what she wanted. Maybe her and Maggie breaking up was the path that they needed to take in order for them to get here and if that was the case then she was glad that they took it. Because, because now that they were here looking out this perfect picture with her daughter held by the woman she loves well then she wouldn’t change a thing for the world not a single thing. Not one single thing.


	2. Hot Tub Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night on the roof with wine a hot tub and a pool

They still have sisters night but now they also have couples night as Kara calls it. One night a month the Danvers sisters and their respective girlfriends get together and do something together. Sometimes it's fancy restaurant's for a meal followed by drinks and sometimes its a night in with popcorn and movies. It depends on the week that they have had and if Sam can get a sitter for Ruby sometimes the preteen comes along. Not that it bothers any of the other three women. No instead they rather enjoy the company of the small. 

Tonight though Ruby was at a sleepover with a couple of friends meaning they were child free for this couples night. The plan at the start of the week had originally been to go out to dinner and then have some drinks afterward and really just see where the night takes them but everything had been changed last minute. Between LCorp and the DEO, the four women had quite the week between them and weren't really in the mood to be stuck in a room full of people. Upon hearing that her best friends daughter was off to a pool party come sleepover it gave Lena a brilliant idea. The fact that it was summer and insanely hot just so happened to help the idea along. Of course, she had shared her plan with Kara but to Alex and Sam, she sent a simple text saying with the dinner being canceled to come any time after five and bring a swimsuit. 

With that done and everything important or urgent done at LCorp Lena packed up and headed downstairs to her awaiting driver asking him to take her to her favorite Liquor store. It was a quick trip just needing to restock something like the whiskey and wine as well as wanting to pick up a few premade cocktails she knew they all liked. The food had already been sorted out during the week getting things that they could nibble on all night and a couple more substantial things as well. 

, Of course, having left work early for a change the brunette was the first one to arrive at her penthouse. She was quite thankful for that though it gave her some time to have a quick shower and to change into her black bikini slipping on a pair very short fabric grey shorts on top and a pair of flip-flops. The Lena made her way up to the roof putting the fruit in the food fridge and the drinks in the drinks fridge then making sure that everything was set for the others arriving. 

First one to arrive was Alex surprisingly who had done as told come wearing her also black bikini under a t-shirt and board shorts and flip-flops on and her bag on her shoulder with her towel and things in it. Leaving a quick note where Sam and Kara would find it the brunette lead the redhead up the stairs on the roof. 

At one side was a massive pool that could be temperature controlled cool in the summer and heated in the summer. There were luxury sun loungers on one side of the pool. At the top of the pool there was a hot tub and then after that to the left was a bar and the right was an extensive sitting area that could be sheltered or not. At the other end of the pool was a fire pit with seating all around it. Then all around the wall wear those string light build fairy lights with solar lights dotted around to give it soft glow in the dark. Of course, the hot tub had its own lighting at the bottom of the tub. 

"Holy shit this place is awesome, have you been hiding this up here this whole time?" Alex asked putting her towel on a lounger dropping the bag on it. 

"No it just got finished this week I figured that with the week that we've all had this was a better idea than eating out and drinks." Lena explained coming back with the redhead's beer.

Next to arrive was Sam was more than happy to join the other two women with a drink as she stripped down to her dark purple bikini stating that it had been hotter than hell today. The CFO was happy though to sit on the side of the pool with her beer in her hand watching her girlfriend swimming laps even if she was sure that wasn't quite what Lena meant as relaxing. It was better than punching the crap out of a punching bag or isolating herself in her lab so Sam was happy enough to leave her be. She must have been to busy watching the redhead realise where she was because the next thing she knew there was a warm body pressed up against her legs arms being crossed over her thighs and water dripping on to her. With a smile, Sam looked down at Alex pushing her own glasses up on to the top of her head so she could get a better look at the agent running her hands through her wet hair.

"Hi, baby," Sam said nails scrapping against Alex's scalp making her let out a happy sigh her eyes slipping shut. 

"HI babe." Alex smiled opening her eyes. "Are you coming in?" She added. 

"No, I'm going to sit in the sun for a change and watch you, if that's alright with you." Sam asked. She can't remember that last time she got to sit in the sun and enjoy it without having to keep an eye on her daughter. Don't get her wrong she loves Ruby but sometimes you just want to sunbathe without getting disturbed. 

"Of course is." The redhead replied. 

The couple staying in each other embrace while they finished there beers before Alex leaned up meeting Sam halfway for a chaste linger kiss that may have turned into one or two more. Eventually, though Alex went back to swimming and Sam got them another beer placing the agent on the side of the pool before taking hers to the sun lounger with her towel on it next to Alex's. She was more than happy to settle down slipping her sunglasses on and lounge on the chair watching her girlfriend swim not even in the least bit trying to hide it. 

It wasn't long after that Kara appeared wearing a light yellow robe and flip-flops carrying her towel making a beeline straight her girlfriend who was lying on the lounger beside Sam sharing a kiss before she settled down on the last available lounger at that side. The rest of the night was spent lounging about and swimming before they sat around the dining area having something to eat and chatting. It wasn't until it was dark and all the lights had come on that Lena removed the lid from the hot tub handing out wine before they all got in.

After a while in the hot tub a certain Kryptonian decided that was hungry and ended up heading inside with the help of her girlfriend to prepare some more snacks for the four of them. The brunette was halfway through putting the food on a plate when Kara came up behind her pressing her front up against Lena’s back both of them still only wearing their bikinis. Before the CEO could get a word out there was a set of hands on her hips lips pressing against the sweet spot where her jaw and neck meet. 

“Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?” Kara asked nuzzling her nose into the side of the younger woman’s neck. 

“Maybe once or twice.” Lens smiled turning around in the blonde's arms resting her arms on the taller woman’s shoulders. “Did I mention how gorgeous you look?” Lena grinned biting her lip looking down at the aliens well formed six pack. 

“You just like looking at my muscles” Kara teased going back over to the snack she was preparing. 

“Of course not darling I like looking at all of you” Lena teased back. 

Meanwhile up the stairs on the roof Alex and Sam were still sitting in the hot tub a glass of wine in hand enjoying themselves. It was nice to relax like this for a change.

Grinning at her girlfriend carefully with the glass in her hand making sure she didn’t spill any Sam made her way over to Alex planting herself on the agent's knee placing her glass on the side. 

“Something I can do for you, babe?” Alex asked with a smile her free hand instantly going to Sam’s hip in the water the other one still holding her wine. 

“I missed you today.” She smiled almost shy like but Alex wasn’t quite buying it. 

“I missed you too” Alex grinned settling in a little bit making sure her girlfriend wasn’t going to fall off her lap her hand still holding onto her hip. 

“You look really sexy in that bikini.” The CFO grinned placing her hand on Alex’s formed abs nails scrapping against her skin slightly. 

“Well you have been staring at my ass and boobs most of the night I could see you staring.” Alex said her hand sliding around to rest on Sam’s backside. 

“I couldn’t help it all I could think about was what I’m gonna do to you when we get home.” Sam said whispering in the agent's ear. 

“Yeah how about a sneak preview.” Alex asked squeezing the younger woman’s backside. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Sam said before leaning forward capturing Alex’s lips in a slow chaste kiss. 

That was exactly how Kara and Lena found them when they came back up with the snacks causing Kara to stop in her tracks before placing her snacks on the table beside her girlfriend. 

“My sister is practically eating the face of your best friend.” Kara whined. 

“Well my best friend is eating the face of your sister. What do you say, Kara, if they don’t knock it off you freeze the water?” Lena said her voice getting louder at the end hoping the other two women got her point. 

“Alright, sorry,” Alex said pulling back as Sam settled beside her practicality tucked into the agent's side.

All of the four women had spent the majority of the day wanting to cancel the night but now that they were here relaxing in the hot water they were rather glad neither of them had decided to call the night. It makes a difference knowing that they have the others to fall back on when they have bad days like today. Even if it means they spend their weekly gatherings like this. They don't have to do something fancy they just need to spen dtime with each other and they were more than okay with that.


	3. Fixing that bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is fixing her bike and Maggie likes.

This has to have been one of the slowest days the NCPD has had in a long time meaning that Maggie is doing desk work all day. They'd had the odd one or two call outs but for the most parts, the detective has been behind her desk filling out reports. She know's that it has to be done otherwise none of her cases will get to court without the proper documentation but that doesn't mean that she has like to do it. It has helped that the detective has been texting throughout the day with her girlfriend when she wasn't busy but it had been nearly two hours since she had gotten a reply back meaning the agent must be busy in the lab or out in the field. Maggie couldn't help but wish that she was out there with her girlfriend, she was begging to think that she was going to go crazy sitting here. 

Deciding to waist five minutes the brunette got up to get herself a cup of coffee then plopping herself back down in her desk chair. With a sigh, the brunette leaned back in her chair glancing up at the clock let out a groan when she realized that she still has two and a half hours to go.what doesn't help is that both her and Alex have the weekend off this weekend. Apart from tonight, tonight they are having pizza and beer while watching some shitty mind-numbing TV. Neither of them has anything planned but it's not really the point, it's the first time in a month and a half that they have both been off at the weekend together. Okay, so that is maybe a little bit of a lie maybe Maggie does have plans and she is ninety-nine percent sure that Alex will be more than happy to go along with it. The brunette is hoping to spend most of the weekend naked in bed eating in between and maybe just maybe watching a movie in between but it better all be done naked and preferably in bed. 

Thanks to her daydreaming Maggie had managed to waist thirty minutes leaving just two hours to go until the end of her shift. She grabbed the edge of her desk tucking her legs under then picking up her phone making a face when she saw that Alex still hadn't texted her back. Reluctantly she picked up her pen and began to work on her next lot of paperwork hoping that it would pass quicker than the rest of the day. There was nothing worse than sitting behind her desk filling out sheet after sheet. It kind of made her a little nervous as well because normally when everything is quiet it's considered too quiet and that normally means that there is something big brewing but she will worry about that on Monday when she comes back to after weekend with her beautiful girlfriend. 

Finally, finally, she was done. Grabbing her things and her bike helmet Maggie hoped on her bike setting off in the direction of the DEO since she still hasn't heard anything from Alex. Not necessarily a bad thing, Maggie knows what the agent is like when she gets her head stuck into something in the lab or some kind of technology. the redhead could be there for hours without realizing how long she has been there or eating. It makes Maggie thankfully for Winn, J'onn or Vasques because normally one of them will pop in a leave bottles of water and snacks. Not that the snacks get eaten but the water normally gets drunk. 

Now that Maggie had arrived she parked her bike besides Alex's slipping helmet on knowing it was safe considering that the way was in a secret secure location that's entrance was sealed. Not to mention if it was to get stollen and Alex found out which Agents it was then she would have their head. Yeah, her girlfriend has a bit of a reputation for being scary. Speaking her girlfriend she was moments away from finding her as she signed in and made her through the familiar path in search of the redhead. The first place she checked was Alex's lab finding it empty so then she checked sparing room coming up empty. A little confused she then checked the redhead's office once again finding it empty but she knows her girlfriend is here because she hasn't signed off to say that her shift has finished. So instead she went in search of someone who could help her bumping straight into J'onn on her travels. 

"Hey, J'onn have you seen Alex?" She asked. 

"Detective, She's probably still in the garage working on the bikes. I'll take you." He offered, knowing that the detective hadn't been to that area yet.

"Thank you," Maggie added when they got to their destination. 

"You're most welcome. Don't tell her but I put her on stand down this weekend so you two can have some time together." He said placing her hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Thank you," Maggie replied giving his hand a gentle pat before he walked off leaving her in front of the shut side door. 

With a smile, the detective pushed open the door holding it open. What she found was Alex standing in her pair of skinny ripped jeans that were old and oil stained and a Calvin Kline sports bra. The younger woman had no idea that Maggie was standing there since she has her wireless headphones with probably no idea that she was singing along to it out loud. Maggie had to admit that she never really saw Alex listening to Justine Bieber's, Despacitio even if she would never admit it out loud, it was a good song. And hey her girlfriend is hot as hell, especially when singing along in Spanish. 

She could help but stand there and ogle for the want of a better word at Alex as she bends over and picked up a rather heavy looking object that made her abs ripple rather deliciously as she moved it over to the counter.

"Jesus Christ," Maggie muttered out loud. 

"Does she know that you standing here staring at her?" Kara asked with a smile stopping as she was passing having noticed the detective standing there and knowing what her sister was up to in there. 

"Not a clue, so don't tell her," Maggie said with a mock glare. 

"Well, I was on my way to go and see Lena we have a dinner date she knew I would probably be gone before she was finished so I will just text her later and leave you to your staring." Kara smiled with a chuckle. 

"Go, have dinner with your girlfriend and tell her I said hi," Maggie said playfully shoving the alien. 

Once the blonde had left leaving the two alone again even if Alex isn't aware that she is alone, Maggie shut the door gently so that it wouldn't slam and scare her girlfriend and well selfishly she wanted to ogle a little longer. So she leaned against the wall crossing her arms over her chest and crossing one foot in front of the other. Maggie had no idea how long she was standing there watching Alex fixing one of the DEO's bikes but she had managed to sneak a couple rather good pictures. Eventually, though Alex must have figured it out because one minute the brunette was leaning against the wall staring at her girlfriend and then the next Alex had discreetly removed her headphones. 

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Alex asked without stopping what she was doing. 

"How long have you know I was here?" Maggie asked pushing herself off the wall. 

"Since you came in I was waiting to see how long you were going to stand there and sigh," Alex replied putting away all her tools away. "You get a good one for your wall paper

"Maybe." The detective grinned shoving her hands in her jeans pockets shrugging unashamed."So you ready to go home?" She added. 

"Yeah, just let me wash my hands and then get my stuff." Alex smiled leaning in placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

Maggie though had other ideas. When Alex's lips were placed on hers she reached up placing her hands on the redhead's hips pulling her closer deepening the kiss. When the need for air became too much Alex pulled back with a smile leaning in placing one last kiss on Maggie's lips before going to wash her hands then slipping on a loose fitting Jack Daniel's tank top. Maggie had a dream like this once. God, it was a good dream and now she is looking at the real thing. 

Ready to leave now that Alex had picked her things up from her locker, not needing to change since the clothes that she was wearing was what she came in wearing meaning that she had planned on working on the bike today. Since Maggie had already left to start her shift that morning she had been unaware of what her girlfriend had chosen to wear that day and she's not happy at all. She could imagine Alex standing in front of her closet wearing the jeans sitting low on her hips with her black Calvin Kline sports bra trying to figure out what top she wanted to wear. Thank god they were on their way to their bikes so that they could go home. Once Alex was seated on her bike about to put her helmet on Maggie stopped in front of her placing her hands on the agent's biceps before pulling into a deep kiss. 

"See you at home, baby." Maggie grinned then jumping on her own bike putting her helmet on turning on the intercom so that she could hear Alex and vice-versa. It felt like the longest ride until they were pulling up in their private parking spot for the apartment building. 

It was like a block away but the detective couldn't wait until they were home. Once in the elevator on their way up to Alex's, no their apartment Maggie tucked herself into Alex's side sliding her hand into the back pocket of the agent's jeans. Alex, of course, feeling the other woman tuck herself into her side couldn't help but lean down and press a kiss to her lips that was quickly deepened making her thankful that they were alone. It also was making the agent wonder what was happening they're not usually so affectionate when they are in public. 

As soon as they were inside the apartment they dropped their helmets on the stand by the door kicking off their shoes hanging up their jackets. Before Alex even got the chance to ask if the detective was alright Maggie was standing in front of her running her hands up Alex's bare arms trailing kisses up her neck along her jawline until they reached their destination. Alex had been so lost in the kiss she never realized that Maggie had trailed her hands down her arms then across her stomach until they had slid under her top nails scrapping across her abs before she was pulling the top off in one motion. Then she was pulling the agents as close as she could get so that they were pressed together, their kiss having yet to break. Alex seemed to get what her girlfriend was trying to do so she slid her hands down Maggie's back to her backside grabbing it and pulling the older woman up so that her legs were wrapped around her waist. 

"Take me to bed," Maggie said. That was all it took for Alex to carry to the bed and up the platform before laying the smaller woman on the bed covering her body with her own wasting no time pressing their lips back together. 

"Jesus Christ," Alex panted as Maggie settled onto of her, legs settled between her own stomachs and breasts pressed together their detectives head using the same pillow as the agents. "What's gotten into you?" Alex asked completely unashamed she still had her hand resting on her girlfriend's naked ass. 

"You just looked really fucking sexy fixing that bike."Maggie grinned nipping at Alex's shoulder. 

"Yeah, what other fantasies have you got?" Alex asked flipping them over. 

It was a while until Maggie's fantasies were even thought of again. But this was just exactly what Maggie had planned to do this weekend and she planned to continue it this way. Naked and in bed with her girl. The best way and if they so happened to discuss their fantasies Maggie would be quiet happy with that idea. Right now though she was happily catching her breath with Alex holding onto her hips face buried in her stomach as she tried to catch her own breath. It's going to bed a good weekend indeed.


	4. Snatchap oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a snapchat fail sends them searching.

God, it's been three months since they had moved their relationship from friends to lovers and it's been the best three months of their lives so far. They had yet to tell anyone though has decided to keep it to themselves for the time being. Not that they think that the others will have a problem with their relationship. Quite the opposite in fact. Lena has been welcomed into the family like she has been part of the superfamily the entire time. Games night isn't the same when the brunette is unable to come when she has to work late. 

This weekend they were having a rather enjoyable weekend. For a change, Lena has nothing important pending at work and J'onn is taking over Super duties for the weekend meaning that they have the whole weekend to themselves. Just them and the inside of Lena's penthouse apartment for the whole weekend with absolutely no need to go outside for anything bearing the city being invaded. 

Last night Lena had cooked them a wonderful meal that Kara made sure her girlfriend knew just how appreciative she was of the meal that the younger woman had made them. Once they had eaten and Kara had cleaned up the blonde drew the bath and lead the brunette through to the en-suite bathroom so that they could share the bath together. Of course, it hadn't taken any convincing to get the CEO to share the bath with the blonde. It also happened to help that Kara had already started to unbutton her shirt letting it fall to the floor. It had been nice to sit there soaking in the hot water leaning back against the reporter arms wrapped around her the CEO's head resting on the woman behind her shoulder, fingers trailing up and down her arm or her thigh where the blonde could reach. 

After they'd dried off and gone to bed deciding to skip their jammies for naked cuddling while they put a movie on. Of course, neither woman had any intentions of making more than twenty minutes into the movie. Who wants to watch a movie when you a have a naked Kryptonian pressed up against you back. It certainly wasn't Lena that was for sure. 

That brings us to the morning. Lena was lying on her stomach head turned to face her girlfriend hands tucked under the pillow her head was resting on with the bed sheet resting just above her backside, sound asleep. Kara being Kara had wakened up before Lena with the sun shining in throw the open curtains. 

The first thing that she came face to face with was Lena's face and she has to admit that she couldn't think of a better sight to wake up to, with barely any space between them the blondes front practically pressed into Lena's side. The blonde her eyes wander down the brunettes creamy skin. From her beautiful makeup-free to the perfect curve of her jaw down her neck she had taken great pleasure the night before kissing nipping and sucking. That was all it took for the blonde to reach out to run her fingertips along the woman she was admiring fingers following the trail of her eyes. Then her eyes fell down to her shoulders, god she loves those shoulder. The perfect middle spot between her shoulder blades right where it meets the nape of her neck that Lena loves when Kara kisses it that it makes her back arch. Down her spine where she had taken so much pleasure in the night before running the tip of her tongue down so slowly, the younger woman had been unable to decide if she wanted more, faster or for her to keep the torturously slow pace. Rao Kara could spend all day laying there letting her fingers roam her lover. What made it even better was the view that she had from the full wall windows of the penthouse bedroom, the sun rising above the entire city. The red oranges and yellow shinning in through the window right on to the porcelain skin making her glow and giving the blonde a great idea.

Moving so slowly as if she was trying to startle a scared cat, Kara reached up picking her phone up from the night sky. Making sure that the sound was turned off so that the sound of the shutter on the camera wouldn't wake her sleeping companion Kara began taking pictures of Lena at different angle setting her favorite one to her home screen wallpaper. Once the blonde was happy with all the pictures that she had taken she moved her angle a little so that the only thing in the view of the camera was that of the view outside opening her snapchat app. Taking a picture she sent it with the caption. Is there a better way to wake up?. 

Of course, their relationship may be a secret but Kara had told the others that she would be staying at Lena's place this weekend so that they could have a girls weekend. 

"Did, you get enough pictures?" Lena asked breaking the silence alerting Kara that she was awake. The blonde had been too focused on the feel of the woman below her fingertips and taking pictures of the beautiful sight that she had failed to pick up on the change in Lena's heartbeat. 

"Yes thank you, I couldn't help it you're so beautiful," Kara replied with a smile dropping her phone on to the bed behind her as Lena turned onto her side to face her. " Good morning." She added. 

"Good morning darling." Lena smiled back reaching up with her hand leaning pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Kara had no intentions of leaving the kiss at a gentle one. Instead, she deepened it bringing their bodies impossible closer together gently pushing Lena on her back who of course pulled the blonde with her. The two woman were so lost in the feeling of each other that neither one of them had realized the mistake with Kara's snapchat or the numerous replied that she had gotten from the other superfriends and her sister and they wouldn't for awhile. 

Meanwhile, across the town in the bedroom of Samantha Arias, she was currently snuggled her summer covers face practically buried in the back of her girlfriend's neck as they slept. That was until the ping of both their phones at the same time wakes them from their sleep. They had been curious why both their phones had pinged at the same time they had both reached for the phone before flopping back down onto the bed meeting in the middle lying facing the ceiling with said items in their hands. 

"Why is your sister sending snapchats this early in the morning." Sam had moaned irritated at the reason she had been moved from the comfort of her lover. 

"Because secretly she is a Kryptonian golden retriever puppy and this is just what she looks like on earth," Alex replied easily typing her passcode into her phone."I might kill her, a picture of the city, I was sleeping." Alex gripped dumping her phone back onto the nightstand. 

"In Lena's bedroom," Sam noted quickly saving the photo before it disappeared. 

"Knowing Kara she probably got Lena to agree to a sleepover in the same bed so they could snuggle. Retriever puppy remember." Alex mumbled turning so snuggle herself into Sam's side using the younger woman's shoulder as a pillow. 

"Naked?" Sam asked amused. 

"Huh, what show me." Alex asked not moving being able to see perfectly from her spot. 

"Look!" Sam said zooming in on the picture and right there at the bottom of the screen was a bareback and hip where you could see the bedsheet staring just above the person's backside. .

"Well, we'll just have to see about this won't we?" Alex asked grabbing her phone before settling back down in the same spot as before, using Sam's shoulder as a pillow. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked tangling her hand in Alex tousled hair. 

"Sending a snapchat back," Alex replied stretching her arm out in front of her taking a picture of them both. 

"We're not wearing any clothes." Sam points out. 

"Neither are they!" The agent grinned. 

With the picture of them, both snuggled up together Alex smiling up at the camera and Sam looking at the older woman, Alex sent it with the simple caption 'Who's that?' 

While she waited for an answer Alex pressed her face into the woman below her still annoyed at being woken up so early when it's a Saturday and she doesn't have any work. Not to mention the fact that Ruby is still sleeping meaning that they don't have to be up yet either so they can sleep. Not that Ruby needs someone to be awake when she is in the morning. She is more than capable of making her own bowl of cereal and getting herself a drink but it's Saturday morning and that means pancakes that are homemade with Nutella and strawberries. 

It wasn't long until Kara sent her an answer back using the same shot only this time you could clearly see that it had been taken a little bit higher up this time so there is no chance of seeing something that they shouldn't. With it was the simple response of 'whose who?'

Smiling at her sister obviously trying to avoid the question or the fact she clearly hadn't looked at the picture properly before sending it Alex made sure that she held the phone so that they could both see it. She took another picture of them both this time replying with 'The other person in the picture'. God how she wished she could be there so she could see the look on her little sisters face right now. Of course, Kara wasn't having it so the two continued to argue back and forth through the app. 

Meanwhile back in the penthouse with the two woman who was still lying the brunettes bed who was still trying to catch her breath after their morning activities. They lay side by side as Kara argues with her sister on her phone the look on he face making Lena raise her eyebrow at her girlfriend. She was even more interested when the blonde's phone got ping after ping more than once. 

"Everything alright darling?" Lena asked turning on her side to face the alien. 

"Yup!" Kara replied popping the 'p' as she opened the rest of the snapchat responses that she had gotten while sending one to Alex that simply said prove it with a picture of nothing but the bedsheet. What she got in response was the picture she had originally sent to them all but it had been zoomed in clearly showing Lena's bareback and hip. This time she added the caption 'Sam is asking if Lena ever shuts her bedroom curtains?' 

"Babe, I did something!" Kara said dropping her phone into her lap turning to look at the CEO with a sheepish smile. 

"Mmm I figured and what is it that you have done?" Lena asked propping her head up on her elbow. 

"I may have sent a snapchat earlier but I didn't look at it properly because you woke up and you're so pretty," Kara replied going to push her glasses up until she remembers that she isn't wearing them. 

"And what is wrong with the snapchat?" She asked amused. 

"Well, um, the thing is, I kind of got your belly in the picture and sent it to everyone," Kara replied holding her phone out showing Lena the snapchat that her sister had just shown her. 

"Might have, Kara you can clearly see there is someone else in the picture and Sam has been in my room more than once and Ruby." Lena groaned. 

"Sorry, you just, you woke and I wanted to say morning and you look really pretty I couldn't help it." She said sheepishly. 

"I guess the cats out of the bag," Lena replied as Kara turned onto her side so that she was lying face her both using the same pillow. "Give me your phone please." 

Doing ask she was asked Kara handed her phone over to the younger woman without moving so that they were still lying facing each other sharing the same pillow. Bitting her lip Lena open the app before holding her arm out then leaning in to press a kiss to Kara without warning. Suprise by the kiss Kara practically melted into the kiss reaching up placing her hand on Lena's check where her jawline and neck connect giving the brunette a great opportunity to take the picture. Pulling back Lena smiled at the alien before looking at the picture happy with it despite the fact Kara's hand was in it but you could clearly see who Kara was kissing in the picture. She selected the rainbow text before typing out oppsy and then sending it to everyone. Kara watching with her mouth open. 

"Let's get back to our weekend now." Lena grinned dumping the phone somewhere on the bed. 

"See I told you!" Sam said opening the response neither of them having moved yet. 

"Ewww no I don't need to see that," Alex said scrunching up her face at the picture. "I don't need to know what my baby sister does in bed." 

Sam simply laughed pulling the older woman on top of her before pressing their lips together. She defiantly had something to discuss with her sister and Sam her best friend but it could wait right now they had other plans.


	5. Muddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muddy water a rookie Agent and Agent Danvers and the results are?

She was wet like soaking wet. Everything even her underwear was wet and muddy, god so muddy and she was having such a good day as well.

This morning she was delightfully woke up by Maggie. A kiss to cheek, a kiss to the forehead, on the back of her neck then numerous kisses to her shoulder before finally on her lips. It had been the best way to start her day. Starting it with just her and her wife where the outside world doesn't exist. Where they exist in the world of each other, her breath, her lips, her skin, her touch. The sound she made when she was tipped over the edge eyes locked. No one existed. Perfect, it was perfect.

Alex had kissed her wife that maybe linger a little longer this morning and then once she was ready for work hoped on her bike making her way to work. Still, nothing changed. The morning was a little slow so she got a work out in and then to her lab. She was in her own world enjoyable. It was the kind of day that she was actually enjoyed. Sometimes she likes the day that is quiet in her lab because there is a little more good happening in the world that day than there is bad and that's always a good thing. That was until at least two o'clock. 

A new rookie. God, she hates rookies. She had spent a little time breaking him in. Going over the basic, the grand tour leaving him with Pam so that she could get rid of him for thirty minutes for some peace and quiet. God, he was getting on her very last nerve. You have a hundred billion never cells in your body and he is getting every single last one of her, every single last one. Like she actually thinks that she might shot him and she is ninety-nine percent sure that she is isn't even going to feel bad about. She'll miss Maggie like hell and she hopes like hell she will visit her in prison but Alex is a going to kill this idiot. 

Which brings us to how she got to be muddy, wet and muddy. They had gotten a case and all they had to do was simple recon work, that was all. It was going fine until the rookie screwed it all up. He blew there to cover and not the kind of blew that can simply be fixed it was the kind of blew it where you have to pray to god this isn't going to end tits up. So she called back up that were waiting in the van not too far away but out of sight. They ran after through crowds and kept going until they caught up with him unfortunately for Alex he put up a rather good fight that ended up with them in muddy water. Then there was back up coming up to late, with the rookie and an NCPD unit, yup there was her wife. 

"You are going to take my rookie back please because if I have to it's going to kill him," Alex says to her wife passing with the now cuffed suspect, the pair of them dripping with muddy water. 

Maggie knowing better than to say anything told the rookie to follow her and her partner giving him a stopping point near the DEO for him to drop them off without out actually having the location of the secret organization. Unfortunately for the rookie they just happened to arrive at the same time as Alex and the suspect and she looked like was ready to kill him right there and then. So looking like a scolded puppy the detective and the newest recruit followed the agent until they were standing in front of J'onn. 

"You deal with him I'm going to shower," Alex said shoving their suspect towards the director then turning to the newest member. "And you stay and the command center until I get there and do not leave until I'm there," Alex added stomping off. 

"Hey Maggie," Winn said from his seat beside Agent Vasquez as Maggie and the new guy joined them in the command center, the detective taking a seat beside Winn. 

"Hey Winn, Vas." She smiled leaning back in her chair. 

"She pisses huh?" Vas said laughing. 

"You could say that." The detective said scrunching up her face. 

"Well it was nice meeting you dude," Winn said with a serious face earning a slap in the arm from Maggie as Vasquez started laughing. 

It didn't take too long until Alex was coming back nor dressed in the clothes she had come to work in with her bag on her shoulder and helmet under her arm as she made her way over to the group. 

"My office." Was all the redhead said to the new guy who she still had to remember his name yet. 

"Respectfully ma'am I'd rather do it here and will all due respect." he started straightening up holding his hands behind his back. 

"That was stupid he should have gone to her office and shut his mouth." Agent Vasquez said to the other two while they watched the scene unfold in front of them. 

"So stupid." Maggie agreed. 

Meanwhile, Alex dumped her bag by her wife's feet who she happened to be standing in front of then passing her, her bike helmet that was tucked under her arm. You could see by the look on her face just how pissed off Alex was. No one was convinced the new guy was going to make it through the next ten minutes let alone the rest of the training. There was a reason they never really got to know their names until at least the second week and it was this reason. But as Alex stood there running her hand over her mouth you could practically see the thought process going through her mind. She was trying to figure out what to say without actually killing him or hitting the deck ripping him limb from limb. Well, that was until he decided to open his mouth obviously not picking up from the look on everyone's face around him that it was a very, very bad idea. 

"I did what I thought was right." He said. 

"You thought. Until your training is finished you don't, you don't do anything without running it past your training officer first. You don't even pee without asking first. There is a pecking order for a reason and there is a reason that rookies are at the bottom because they don't have the training yet. What you did was stupid, reckless and not to mention dangerous. We could have lost intell and then what would have happened. All those batches of alien drugs could have put out there then we would have hundreds maybe even thousands of deaths on our hands your hands because you thought. He could have had a weapon and gotten us both killed not to mention the civilians, there were children there. So don't think, don't do anything without asking. You're on probation one more wrong move and you are gone." Alex said making a move towards her wife again so that they could go home but it seems like the new fella just had a little more to say. 

"But it didn't it all worked out." The new guy said. 

"He has a death wish, Maggie I'll the helmet you and Vas best be ready to save his ass," Winn said. 

"Yup," Maggie replied handing the helmet over as she moved to the edge of her seat along with Vasquez beside her, ready to make a move. 

"It all worked out. Because of you, we don't have the intel we require which means Detective Sawyers task force we are liaisoning with can't move forward which means neither can the operation until we can provide the intel we should have. So there could still be drugs out there being distributed as we speak. Our suspect knocked over a six-year-old boy and broke his leg which will require surgery because he ran away from you. Next time you might not be so lucky." Alex said making another attempt to join her wife. 

"Jeez, it a broken leg. He'll get over it." He attempted to mutter under his breath but was too loud. 

Before he knew what was happening there was a sharp pain in his nose and he was falling to the ground hands instantly going to his nose pulling them back feeling them wet discovering his nose was bleeding quite heavily. 

"It's a broken nose, you'll get over it," Alex said. 

"Isn't anyone going to say anything you saw that she can't do that." He said standing up covering his nose. 

"Nah dude you're lucky you're alive. you deserved that," Winn added as everyone turned around getting back to their work. 

With nothing left to say Alex finally joined her wife picking up her things and taking the detectives hand as they began to leave the DEO towards Alex's bike to come home since Maggie had been picked up in the morning by her partner who was apparently passing their apartment on his way to work this morning. 

"Wanna come home and have another shower with me," Maggie asked as they put their helmets on, the brunette getting the spare one from under the seat. 

"God yes please." Alex sighed happily. 

"Good I plan on using all the hot water." Maggie grinned slidding closer to Alex and holding on a little tighter than she actually needed to. 

It had been a shit day but thank god was her night looking.


	6. Kara's discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara realizes that Lens has her tongue pierced.

She'd never noticed. How has she never noticed before? Lena's her girlfriend. They've kissed, they've done more than kiss, a lot more than kiss. So how has she never noticed this? Six months, that's how long they have been together. So how come in all that time that she has never noticed it. It kind of made her panic, just a little. Because if she hasn't noticed this before then what else hasn't she noticed. It was Kara's version of an oh shit moment. Well more like an oh golly moment. 

So instead of actually asking her girlfriend about it, she decided to go to her sister and wife first before asking her girlfriend. So she texts the redhead telling her that she was coming over tonight since that Lena was working late. First, though she made a pit stop for her favorite snack, some potstickers, then made her way up to Maggie and Alex's apartment. She knocked on the door before going in letting it shut behind her making a beeline straight for the couch slumping down her bag of potstickers falling onto her lap. Of course, seeing the usually sunshine and rainbows a literal walking golden retriever unicorn puppy. 

"What's wrong you?" Alex asked from her spot on the couch cuddled up with Maggie. 

"I'm a bad girlfriend," Kara muttered her mouthful already picking up her next one. 

"Why did you forget something while out being a super?" Maggie asked lifting her head from Alex's chest. 

"No!" She huffed stuffing her mouthful again. 

Looking up from her place on the Agents chest Maggie raised her eyebrow looking at the younger woman. Unsure Alex just looked down at the brunette shrugging her shoulder tucking her hand back into the detective's hair again. She decided though just to sit and snuggle with her wife until her sister was ready to talk to them. At least an hour passed before the blonde even mad a noise. But they just sat there watching the TV and waited until she was ready. 

"I didn't notice." Kara blurted out. 

"Didn't notice what?" Alex asked her sister. 

"Lena has her tongue pierced and I didn't notice." The blonde pouted looking at the other two woman. 

"What?" Maggie asked. 

"I've been with Lena for six months and I've just discovered that she has her tongue pierced. Do you what that tongue had done where it's been?" Kara said throwing her hands up. 

"Nope, no! no!, Ew gross babe this is all you baby," Alex said standing up shivering. "I don't need to know what my baby sister is up to," Alex added throwing herself onto her bed holding her pillow over her head. 

"When did you notice?" Maggie asked sitting up. 

"Last night!" She mumbled. 

"Little Danvers, go and speak to your girlfriend." Maggie laughed. 

Mumbling that she was right Kara made her way over kissing her sister in law on the cheek before kissing her sister's cheek. Maggie was right she wasn't going to find the answer that she was looking for in her sister's apartment with her sister and her sister's wife. Once she had changed into her suit in the alleyway the alien shot off into the air heading in the direction of her girlfriend's office. With a thump, on the balcony, the blonde landed seeing the brunette sat at her desk going between writing on her laptop and some file that was sitting on her desk. Before the reporter went in though she decided to take a moment to look at her girlfriend. Just look at her. To just stand there and look at her and admire her. Her girlfriend is the prettiest thing that she has ever seen. The way she moves, speaks cares so much. Just last week they had stayed up late one night while she helped her going over paperwork for the Luthor children's hospital. 

"Are you going to come in darling or are you going stand out there all night," Lena asked without looking up from the file she was reading or raising her voice. 

Grinning the blonde made her way in letting the door shut behind her making her way over to the CEO placing her hands on her shoulders leaning down pressing a kiss against the top of her head. Sighing happily she made her way around so that she was sitting on top of the desk looking at the brunette with a large smile on her face. Smiling back Lena placed her pen down on the desk leaning back in her chair looking up at the superhero her hands automatically resting on her knees. Without an invitation, Kara slid down from the desk moving so that she was sitting sideways on Lena's lap. One of the brunette's hands resting on her hip the other resting on her thigh. 

"Hi" The brunette smiled happily. 

"Hi" The blonde smiled back. 

"You have your tongue pierced." Kara blurted out for the second time that night. 

"Yes," Lena said tentatively with a slight nod of her head. 

"When did you get that done?" She asked playing with the small 'V' opening in the front of the woman she was sitting on the dress. 

"Well, I just turned twenty-four this year so six years ago." She replied her thumb rubbing circles on Kara's thigh beneath her skirt. 

"It's that I've never noticed before?" She asked looking at the hand that was playing with the brunettes dress rather than at the brunette. 

"Do you not like it, I can take it out, darling?" She asked. 

"No!" Kara said rather hastily." I mean no I like it, I was just wondering how I didn't know about it. I like, really like it." Kara blushed pushing her glasses up her nose except she wasn't wearing them. 

"You're weren't supposed to. the ball I was wearing is meant to be invisible and small enough that it can't be felt but I decided to change the ball. I don't really care if the board like it or not which is why I was wearing the clear ball. So should I keep it?" Lena asked the hand on Kara's thigh inching a little further up. 

"Well I mean I'm not opposed to it." Kara smiled. 

"Shall we go home and explore your new found attraction?" Lena teased. 

"Let's go." Kara grinned standing up quickly. 

"Uh, uh, I'm not flying the car is downstairs." 

Kara's bottom lip was practically tripping her up as they left but she quickly changed before following her girlfriend out of the office and down to the car. After all, she has some exploring to do now.


	7. A change is gonna come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fancy's a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is prompted and inspired by Chyler's new hairstyle. 
> 
> Any prompts are welcome.

Nothing had changed. Not recently at least. Not this morning. In fact, Alex was doing the same thing that she does every morning, sitting at the dining table eating breakfast with her girlfriend and her daughter, newspaper in her hand. They had even had a little time to share a shower this morning. Nothing had changed in a good way and yet Alex was sitting there reading the paper nursing her coffee thinking that she needed a change. She just couldn't quite put her finger on what she wanted to change. 

Obviously not that her mind had wandered Alex knew that the paper wasn't going to get read and instead glanced up at the clock only to let out a sigh. It was time to head to work. Giving Sam's thigh a gentle squeeze as she stood up Alex drained the last of her coffee before loading her dishes in the dishwasher before grabbing her phone and keys, her wallet already in her pocket. 

"I love you." She said kissing the top of Ruby's head. "And I love you." She added placing a kiss on Sam's lips.

"Love you too, be safe, babe," Sam replied placing another kiss on the redhead's lips. 

With a 'see you tonight' called over her shoulder Alex swing her bag on her shoulder picking up her helmet.

It had been on Alex's mind all day. That she wanted to change something. It just wasn't coming to her what she wanted to change. There was just something niggling her that she wanted to do it. The agent had spent time in the field and in her lab and yet she was still distracted by the thought. In the end, the redhead had gone into her office to get some paperwork when she had picked up her phone and somehow ended up on Pinterest scrolling through her feed. That was when Alex came across it a range of different hairstyles. So she clicked on one and started looking through the ones at the bottom. They were different styles but she liked them. The agent hasn't changed her hair since she joined the DEO. It had been long and brown when J'onn had recruited her after she had been arrested for drunk driving but then after a couple of weeks she had gotten in cut shorter and dyed it the red colour that it is now. So maybe a change in style wouldn't be so bad but not the colour she likes the colour that it is now. 

She bit her lip taking another moment to think about it before dialing her hairdresser to see if they had an appointment available within the next couple of days. Luckily they had one dor today in a couple of hours so she took the slot and hung up with a thank you. So maybe it was a little quick and a little on impulse but she was happy that she had made the appointment. Now all that she had to do was find a style that she liked which is apparently easier said than done. She found one though even if it was ten minutes before she had to leave for the appointment but she found one that she was happy with and that was the one that she was going to get. 

There was a little moment of panic when she parked her bike and got off and wasn't entirely sure if this was what she wanted to do. But she sat on her bike and took a minute to think about it and decided that this was indeed what she wanted to do. Then, then she was sitting there having shown the hairdresser what she would like done at least something as close to as it as possible and she was happy. It didn't quite take as long as she thought it would but when she saw the finished result in the mirror she couldn't help the wide smile that came across her face. 

Now the last thing that she has to do is go home to her girlfriend and her daughter and have dinner with them. So once again the redhead was hopping on her bike and heading in the direction of home this time going straight into the garage Thank you automatic door opener. Except once she had parked her bike hanging her helmet off the handle as usual and lifting up the seat of the bike to get her bag it suddenly dawned on the agent that she had failed to mention to Sam that she was getting a haircut. Suddenly she was more nervous than she was going to the hairdresser. What if Sam doesn't like it, what is she hates it? 

It was too late now though because before she knew it the adjoining door to the house was opening and the light was on bathing the room in a warm glow. 

"Baby, are you. We heard your bike but you didn't come in." Sam asked as she approached the other woman. 

"Yeah, I just, I did something which I'm totally happy about but it was a spur of the moment thing and I never told you I was doing it or anyone because I was too scared I was going to chicken out but," Alex said rambling looking at her girlfriend with wide eyes. 

Silently Sam made her way over placing both her hand on Alex's hips before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. One of her hands moved to cup Alex's cheek then she pulled away with a smile using her thumb and index finger to push Alex's chin up to make her look at her other hand still on her hip. 

"You look beautiful regardless of what you do with your hair which for the record is hot as hell," Sam replied running her hand and fingertip across the shaved part of her hair.

"Yeah?" Alex asked with a smile yet still shyly.

"Yeah now come on, dinner is ready and Kara and Lena are here because I invited them over." Sam smiled still running her fingers through the shaved part of her girlfriend's hair.

Smiling Alex took the younger woman's hand in hers letting herself be lead through to the kitchen and to the dinner table plopping down in her usual chair.

"Your hair looks good it suits you," Lena said with a smile over the top of her wine glass.

"Yeah, you look good sis." Kara smiled at her big sister.

It meant a lot to her that from them. Even if it was just a haircut but it was really more about being comfortable with that new haircut and she does and her family is making her feel like it.

Later that night after Kara and Lena had gone home and Ruby was in bed Sam and Alex lay in bed. The redhead was using the brunette's shoulder as a pillow their legs entangled together with Sam's arm wrapped around the agent. Alex was perfectly content to just lay there snuggled in with her eyes shut listening to the sound of the younger woman's heartbeat while Sam lay there holding Alex against her with a book in her free hand. The only time that the CFO's arm moved from around the agent was to turn the page other than that she was more than happy to run her fingers through the shaved parts loving how soft it felt. "That feels nice," Alex muttered out half asleep. 

"Yeah, yeah it does." Sam smiled leaning in pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

That was how Alex feel asleep and with a huge smile on her face. It might have been on impulse but it was a good decision and she is happy that she made it.


	8. Lena's hoodie stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers Lena's collection of hoodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one shot, I couldn't get this idea to leave me be.

Lena was working late after having to stay late and sort out a last minute emergency. So now Kara was sitting in her girlfriend's penthouse apartment. So Kara had changed into her jammies and settled on the couch but she had forgotten her hoodies. She texts Lena asking is hse minded is she borrowed a jumper getting the response of 'Of course not darling help yourself to anything in the house' The blonde put her phone down on the coffee table making her way through to the house to the brunettes bedroom. Then into her walk-in closest where she keeps everything from her clothes to her shoes and handbags. And there it was on the back shelf where Lena keeps all her comfy clothes a pile of hoodies, all stacked up folded neatly. 

The blonde couldn't help the smile that came over her face as reached in and picked up one of the two MIT university sweaters sliding one on. Grinning Kara pulled the collar up to her nose sighing, god it smells like her girlfriend. Happy now she padded through the penthouse back to couch grabbing the cover off the back and settling in putting on a comedy on Netflix. The only thing that is missing is Lena but it shouldn't be too much longer until the brunette is home. 

Across the town, Lena was still fixing the mess that had been made but she was getting near the end now meaning that she going to get to go home soon. An hour longer tops. So if she wants to get home soon that means she actually has to do some work instead of just looking at her laptop. So the brunette leaned forward letting out a sound that can only be described as a whine of a three-year-old. Instead, though Lena managed to finish her work in forty-five minutes then headed down to the car park thankful that she had driven in this morning after spending a little longer in bed with Kara than was needed. Once she was home she parked in her private parking spot grabbed her things from the passenger seat then made her way up to her penthouse.

It felt like the longest ride of her life up to her floor but eventually, she got there. Shutting the door she made a beeline straight for the living room stopping at the armchair dropping her things and kicking off her heels. And there she was lying on the couch cover wrapped around her wearing her hoodie sound asleep on the couch. Beautiful, completely and utterly beautiful was the only thing that Lena could think. She made her way over sitting down on the couch resting her hand on the blonde's hip. 

"Kara," Lena said gently turning off the TV. "Kara, darling." She said again this time shaking the blonde a little as she spoke. 

"Hey, you're home."The blonde mumbled rubbing her eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm home, so what do you say we go snuggle in bed." The CEO suggested. 

With a tired smile, Kara pushed herself up letting the blanket fall and poll around her on the couch. She leaned in pressing her lips against Lena in a chaste kiss before standing up holding her hand out for the younger woman to take. With a smile, Lena reached out taking the blonde's hand letting herself be lead to her bedroom only stopping to grab her phone so she can charge it while they sleep and to turn the lights off. Cheating Kara used her superspeed to quickly wash her face and brush her teeth before slipping under the cover in what had quickly become her side of the bed. Lena unable to go that fast took longer to put on her jammies and going about her nightly routine before she slipped under the covers facing the blonde. 

"Aren't you going to get to warm sleeping in my sweater?" Lena asked with a smile, eyes still adjusting to the dark. 

"Nope, I like it." She said pushing Lena back so that she was lying on her back then snuggling in using her chest as a pillow, wrapping her arms around her waist as she tangled their legs together. 

"Yeah?" Lena asked covering Kara's arm with her hand while the other one was wrapped around her back using her fingers to begin running through her hair. 

"Smells like you." The blonde mumbled out. 

"Well darling you are more than welcome to keep it, I have another one," Lena replied placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

"I can keep it?" Kara asked excitedly, well as excitedly as she could get half asleep. 

"Of course you can." 

"I'll give you it back sometimes to wear so it will still smell like you then back to me." 

"Okay, darling you get some sleep." Lena smiled placing another kiss on top of the blonde's head. 

Yup, Lena was one hundred percent sure that she was going to marry this woman one day.


	9. All To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caught singing in the shower

It had taken her months. Months, before Alex even felt like she was even comfortable to even think about dating again. If she is being honest it just kind of snuck up in her, the feeling that she was ready. She and Sam had bonded over the whole Reign thing. Even once Reing was gone, not that the others abandoned her they were still there but Sam and Alex just seemed to grow closer. Of course it. Helped that the CFO’s daughter adored the agent. 

It had happened one night when the preteen had been with her friends for a sleepover and Alex was over for drinks, pizza, and a movie. The movie had long finished and the Tv had even turned itself off the two women have forgotten about it. Instead, they were sitting on the couch facing one another each with an arm resting on the back of the couch while holding a beer in their other hand.

Sam had reached out tucking a stray strand of hair behind Alex’s ear despite the newly shaved part of the agent's hair behind her ears. That was what she had originally planned but then she’d let her fingers Grace the older woman’s cheek before cupping it her thumb running over the smooth skin beneath her touch. Alex couldn’t help but lean into the touch her eyes slipping shut at the comforting feeling. Had they not been alone then the room would be frozen with everyone watching them because if you were to ask everyone else then they would say Alex Danvers does appreciate being touched. But this, this felt good. 

Then, then it happened. Neither woman had any idea who leaned in first but the next thing they knew they were leaning in lips pressed together in a lingering kiss Sam’s hand still holding Alex’s cheek. 

Almost seven months later and Alex was all but living with the two Aries women. Tonight though was game night at the Aries this time. Sam would be driving Lena from L-Corp then picking up Ruby and Kara after practice and then heading home to wait for the others to arrive and probably last of all her girlfriend. As they were walking up the path six o’clock on the dot J’onn, Winn and James joined them. Everyone but J’onn and Winn surprised that Alex’s bike was already parked up. 

“Alright looks like everyone is here.” Sam said opening the door letting everyone pilling in. 

Music, that was the first thing that they were greeted with when they got in the door and the sound of the shower running meaning that the agent was taking a shower. But there was actual singing that appeared a second later the song obviously having just started. They couldn’t help though but listen to her as she sang oblivious to the fact that they were down the stairs.

“I’m jealous of those blue jeans that you’re wearing  
And the way they’re holding you so tight  
I’m jealous of the moon that keeps on staring  
So lock the door and turn out the night 

I want you all to myself  
We don’t need anyone else  
let our bodies do the talking  
Let our shadows paint the walls  
I want you here in my arms  
We’ll hide away hide in the dark  
Slip your hand in my back pocket  
go and let your long hair fall  
I want you all to myself  
To myself 

I’m jealous of the song that you’ve been singing  
And the at its rolling off your lips  
It might be selfish but I’m Thinking  
I don’t need anything between you  
Leaning in for another kiss, yeah

I want you all to myself  
We don’t need anyone else  
let our bodies do the talking  
Let our shadows paint the walls  
I want you here in my arms  
We’ll hide away hide in the dark  
Slip your hand in my back pocket  
go and let your long hair fall  
I want you all to myself  
To myself, yeah

Girl, I want you in the worst way  
I want you in the worst way 

“I em I’m Going to go tell her that we are here if anyone mentions this I will let her do as she wishes with you.” Sam says dropping her handbag on the step as the last verse of the song starts the agent still singing in the shower. 

Following the sound into her bedroom Sam slipped off her suit jacket dumping it on the bed before knocking on the ensuite door as not to startle the other woman. 

“Hey baby” Sam calls opening the door letting it fall shut leaning against the counter. 

“Hi, baby,” Alex said opening the door popping her head out. 

“You’re home early.” The brunette said as Alex shut the glass door to finish washing off the shampoo then turning it off Sam automatically picking up the big fluffy towel holding it open for her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, I’m All yours for the weekend.” Alex said stepping out and into the towel.” Thank you.” She said leaning in pressing a kiss against the younger woman’s lips. 

“Yeah, um everyone is downstairs.” The brunette said scratching the back of her neck. 

“Man, that means everyone heard me singing loudly.” Alex groaned letting her head fall on to her girlfriend's shoulder. 

“Yeah, but it was really sexy and if you behave all night I might let something else roll off these lips.” Sam teased pulling her closer by the hips. 

“Don’t tease.” Alex smiled nipping at the taller woman’s neck. 

“Get dressed they’re waiting.” Sam laughed before leaving but not before slapping Alex on the backside as she said. 

When Alex finally keep downstairs barefoot, she was wearing sweat that looked like they came from the men’s section hugging her calf’s but a little baggier up the top grey white a white stripe as they hung perfectly from her hips and a white thick strapped tank top that hugged her perfectly. Her hair was damp but had been combed back showing off her new undercut. When she got into the living room everyone was already waiting sitting chatting on the couch drinking wine and beer.

Smiling at the redhead Sam reached up resting her elbow on the back of the couch running her fingers through the older woman's hair earning a smile in return as the agent reached over placing her hand on her thigh. Then the games were started and the night was in full swing. By the time that the night ended Ruby was asleep on the couch and everyone had gone home apart from Kara and Lena who were helping clean up.

With a kiss to Sam's cheek, Alex scooped up the pajama-clad preteen in her arms and headed up the stairs to tuck her into bed making sure that she was comfortable for the night. Meanwhile down the stairs the three other woman were in the kitchen washing and drying the dishes and picking up the rubbish. Kara an Sam stood side by side at the kitchen sink one washing and one drying in a comfortable silence. 

"She smiles more," Kara said breaking the silence between them Lena going about in the background doing her own thing. 

"Huh?" Sam asked confused looking up from the sink at the taller woman her hand's stilling. 

"Alex she smiles more, like properly. She smiles again and it reaches her eyes again, it's not fake." Kara said eyes focused on the glass she was drying. 

"I'm hoping that is a good thing," Sam said skeptically. 

"What, yeah of course it is. Ever since Maggie, she's kept giving us all this fake smile. Don't get me wrong she was happy before you get together but her smile it never reached her eyes but it does now." Kara said looking with a smile. 

Smiling back the finished cleaned up before the CFO walked them to the door as Alex came down the stairs and hugged them both before they left. She then told the brunette to go up the stairs and get ready for bed and that she would lock up. By the time that she got back up the stairs, Sam had already brushed her teeth and was standing in the bedroom in her underwear. Smiling Alex quickly brushed her teeth and joined Sam in the bedroom who was rubbing in moisturizer. She smiled at the sight of the brunette flopping down on the bed covers pushed back tucking her hands behind her head on the pillow watching her girlfriend go about their room. 

"Your staring," Sam said turning around and facing the older woman sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. 

"Well, you're a very pretty lady," Alex said with a smile. 

Grinning Sam crawled up the other woman sitting on top her his fitting together Alex hocking a leg around her hands instantly wrapping around the women above her. 

"I love you," Sam said settling her head beside Alex's on the pillow. 

"I love you too." Alex smiled back pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You planning on sleeping there." She added with a chuckle running her fingertips up and down her spine. 

"Yeah, right here, I like it here, right here," Sam mumbled already starting to fall asleep. 

"Yeah, I like it right here too." Alex smiled pulling her closer listening to her girlfriends breathing even out before closing her eyes the brunette settled on top of her with a comfortable weight as they both settled into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alex is singing in the shower is All To Myself by Dan and Shay you can listen to here https://youtu.be/9EV0H4-e-DE


	10. The Only Other Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a daughter Grace and Kara has convinced Lena and Grace to come with her to Midvale for the week with Alex and Maggie.

Kara seemed to come waltzing into her life like the sun rising after a thunderstorm in the middle of the day. Her aunt Cat Grant (long story) calls her Sunny Danvers and she can't help but think she's right. You know that moment after it rains and the air smells so fresh but you can still smell all the oils of the soil and flowers and it just reminds you so much of summer that's what Kara reminds her of. One minute her and her baby girl are moving to National City to start up a new life expecting it to just be them together there own little family. The two of them together. Then in came Kara Danvers in her life and suddenly everything changed and now somehow their family of two changed into a family of three and the brunette couldn't be happier.

This weekend they are heading to Midvale to for the week with Alex and Maggie for a little getaway. Apparently, the reporter thinks that the CEO needed to take some time and just relax and spend some time with her daughter and girlfriend and so somehow here they are packing to go away. Ok, so Lena was packing Kara had already been home packed and made her way to Lena's. She'd even picked up Grace from daycare spent the afternoon with her before Lena had come home and spent some time with her daughter before giving her a bath then reading her a story and tucking her in for the night. So it was more like the brunette packed while Kara leaned up against the headboard watching her girlfriend packing her things.

"Do you need help or help with Grace's things?" The blonde had decided to ask after following Lena around the room with her eyes thankful that the brunette was yet to change out of her pencil skirt and blouse.

"Grace and I packed together to yesterday so she could pick what she wanted to take within reason and a small bag of toys so we aren't driven crazy." Lena smiled making her way over to the blonde leaning down pressing a kiss against her lips before getting back to packing. "You, my darling can keep staring at my ass." She added with a smirk.

"What, I'm not, I wasn't, I'm not staring at your ass." The blonde stuttered going to push up her glasses despite the fact that she had already taken off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand only for the brunette to look at her with amusement as she raised her eyebrow.

"Fine but I like your ass," Kara muttered with a blush.

"If it helps I like your ass too." Lena grinned zipping her case.

"Have you got your laptop in there?" Kara asked leaning forward seeing the glint from its shiny lid.

"Um, maybe."

"Lennnnaaaa, you can take your phone and a tablet for emergencies only no laptop, we're supposed to be getting away from work not bringing it with us." The blonde huffed with a pout.

Lena just stopped to look at her girlfriend about to plead her case but the more she looked at those ocean blue eyes with that goddamn pout she gave in with a sigh removing the laptop from her back putting it up on the unit. Of course, she couldn't help but melt with said blonde looked at her with a smile that was so sweet all she wanted to do was kiss that damn smile off. Instead, she settled for brushing her hair, cleaning her teeth and removing her makeup before changing into her jammies.

Once she was ready for bed the brunette settled in under the covers rolling over so that she was facing the blonde. Kare then leaned turning the light off before sliding down the bed rolling onto to her side so that she was facing her girlfriend. The alien scooted closer so that their noses were so close that they practically touching it made the younger woman scrunch her nose up at the ticklish feeling with a smile.

"Are you excited to be going home?"Lena asked running her hand down the blonde bare arm before resting it on her hip.

"Yeah, I miss it sometimes and I know that Eliza is excited to see you again and meet Grace. " Kara grinned pulling the younger woman closer.

"I just hope little miss behaves herself." Lena sighs snuggling in.

"I'm sure she will be. Now come on we should get some sleep said little miss is going to be up at the crack of dawn she's been so excited about this." Kara replied reaching her own arm around the brunette slipping under her t-shirt to rest on the small of her back.

Of course, the blonde was right it had barely gone six when Lena's little mini-me came climbing onto the bed with a great amount of difficulty before sliding herself in the middle of the two women. So they had been forced out of bed to make her some pancakes as promised, not that they really needed to be forced. While Lena made the pancakes Kara showered then got ready then while Lena showered Kara tidied up before helping to get Grace dressed in the outfit her and her Mama had picked out last night. Before they knew it they had met up with Alex and Maggie so that they could following on after deciding to take two cars so that they don't always have to do the same thing all week. Grace was more than happy sitting in the back of the car with her favorite stuffed rabbit with floppy ears and music playing the toddler trying to sing along with the Disney songs, the blonde more than happy at the choice of music.

"We meet Liza Mamma?" Grace asked from her car seat her little legs swinging.

"Yes, baby we are." Lena smiled looking back at the mini brunette quickly mindful of the fact that she is driving.

"She is your mama, Kara?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, she is kiddo." Kara smiled turning in her seat to look at the toddler version of her girlfriend.

Much to Lena's surprise the drive there went rather well then stop they'd made for something to eat please both Grace and Kara the toddler though did fall asleep for the last part of the drive. Of course, she was still sleeping when the pulled up in the driveway not that either of the women was surprised considering that she was so early. She may have come through a little after six but her mama knew she was up before. Once parked Kara grabbed their bags while Lena scooped up Grace making sure she had the bunny before they headed up the driveway following on behind Alex and Maggie just as the front door opened.

"My girls," Eliza said happily from the doorway. 

"Hi, mom." Alex grinned hugging her mother tightly sinking into her embrace. 

"Hi, darling," Eliza said hugging her daughter then her wife once her daughter had stepped back from her arms. 

Then, of course, it was Kara's turn who quickly dumped their bags on the floor swooping Eliza into her arms hugging almost too tightly. Then she stepped aside so that Eliza could see Lena who was still holding a sleeping Grace who was wearing a yellow pinafore dress and white t-shirt and little flipflops barley hanging onto her little feet. 

"Lena, it's good to see you again sweetheart." Eliza smiled leaning into place a kiss on her cheek mindful of the sleeping toddler. "She's beautiful," Eliza added with a smile. "Now come to in and put your bags upstairs

While Kara and Alex took their bags up the stairs to their rooms that they would be staying in for the next week while Lena and Maggie settled on the couch downstairs. While Eliza went to get them all something to drink Lena maneuvered her toddler onto her so that Grace's front was pressed against her, her little face pressed into her neck, arms hanging down by her side and a leg on either side of her mother little puffs of air coming from her slightly open mouth as she slept. Lena's hands instinctively running up and down her daughters back when Kara sat down beside them picking up Grace's bunny that had fallen as Alex sat down next to Maggie placing a kiss on her check. When Eliza comes back in placing the tray down on the coffee table with a plate of snacks before sitting down in the free armchair. They sat chatting quietly so that the didn't wake up the sleeping girl. 

It was pretty much how the rest of the day went. Grace woke up shortly after and quickly managed to keep everyone entertained, quickly hitting things off with Eliza. When night time rolled around Alex and Maggie were staying in the guest room while Kara, Lena, and Grace are staying in the blonde's and Alex's bedroom where Eliza had set up a small toddlers bed with a rail on it so she won't fall out. The brunette had made a mental note to thank the oldest Danvers in the morning for it while Kara pushed the two single beds together so they could share it. 

The next morning while they all sat around the dining table eating breakfast and of course most importantly drinking coffee. Grace was happily sitting in between Lena and Eliza in the booster seat that the blonde had gotten to keep in her room in her jammies happily munching on a pancake while they decided what they wanted to do for the day. It was a choice between exploring the town or spending the day at the beach. 

"What would you like to do munchkin?" Kara asked her girlfriends daughter. 

"Ummm, the beach." She said happily her little hand still clutching her bunny. 

"Well then it's settled, a day at the beach it is." Eliza grinned at the little girl. 

"Yay!" Grace cheered throwing her hands up in the air happily making them all laugh. 

Unfortunatly they were interrupted by Lena's phone ringing from the livingroom earning a sign from the CEO and a groan from the reporter. Excusing her self she pushed her chair back before making her way through to the living room picking up the phone, letting out a rather annoyed moan. 

"Lee, no work," Kara called through the house. 

"It's not work, it's David." Lena shouted back earing a raised eyebrow from the blonde a curious look from the toddler hearing her mama referring to her dad before she shrugged her little shoulders going back to her pancake, not at all interested. 

The others got back to their food letting the brunette have some privacy in the living room while she took the phone call as they chatted about all the things they were going to be doing. They could hear Lena's raised voice as she got increasingly more annoyed at her conversation over the phone with David. That was until it went deadly silent in the other room making Kara and Alex share a look. The blonde was about to get up and make sure that her girlfriend was alright when the brunette came back into the living room her annoyance written all over her face. 

"David is on his way apparently he'll be here shortly so we're are going to go on a walk with him, so please be nice," Lena replied sitting back in her chair giving the blonde a pointed look. 

"Daddy's coming?" Grace asked scrunching up her little face, Maggie and Alex having to hold back their smile neither of them or Kara fond of the man. "I don't wanna go with Daddy, I wanna go to the beach." She grumbled. 

"You're not baby we'll go to the beach once he goes," Lena replied rubbing her daughters back. 

"We'll make ourselves scarce and get ready for the beach, you guys can talk in here, you don't have to leave because her dad is here," Eliza said as she began to tidy up as the brunette thanked her. 

It wasn't long until the brunette was opening the door to the slightly older man leading him through to the kitchen so they could talk, two cups of coffee sitting waiting for them with Grace still on her booster seat. Meanwhile, everyone else was getting themselves ready for their day at the beach. The conversation was many one-sided, to begin with as David sat and tried to talk with Grace. Until Lena became too impatient wanting to get the conversation out of the way since normally when David stops by unannounced it's because he wants something. Normally when he announces that he is coming he finds some reason to cancel and when he does take Grace usually just for the day then the toddler normally comes back in a rather bad mood. 

"What are you doing here and how did you even find out we are here?" Lena asked leaning forward on the table. 

"I phoned your office and told Jess that it was an emergency." He said finally looking away from his reluctant daughter. 

"So what's so important, that you had to come to Kara's mom's house." She replied annoyed. 

"I'm moving to London with Cheryl." He replied sitting back in his chair. 

"And baby too?" Grace asked innocently. 

"What baby?" Lena asked looking at David with a look that could only be described as the Luthor look. 

"Cheryl said she had a baby in her tummy last time I was with Daddy." Grace shrugged. 

"Anyway, since I'm moving away I've signed away all my parental rights." He said placing a large envelope on the table. 

"Excuse me?" Lena said sharply. 

Before anyone could say anything else Kara swept into the room having heard the conversation heating up. She was glad she did though because when got into the kitchen Lena was pissed and Grace looked upset and like she would rather be anywhere else than in the kitchen. So the blonde reached down unclipping the bucking. 

"Hey kiddo, why don't we get you ready for the beach and let mama and daddy talk?" Kara asked picking her up earning a furious nod from the little girl. So Kara settled her on her hip giving her girlfriends shoulder a gentle squeeze as she passed the other two waiting for them to leave before continuing their conversation. 

"So just like that you're going to leave, You barely spend time with her as it is. You know what I think that up until now I have been pretty understanding and patient but this is it. I'll hand this to my lawyers when we get back you'll say goodbye to her here and after today there will be no more contact. You're either in her life or your not. I'm not putting her through that. So this better is what you want." Lena said taking the envelope from him. "I think that you should leave now, I'll call Kara so you can say bye and you can tell her yourself." She added when he didn't say anything else.

As said Lena called down Grace so that David could say goodbye to his daughter and explain himself. So the toddler came bounding down the stairs with Kara and Alex standing behind them on the stairs while Eliza and Maggie made their way to the kitchen to put together something for them to have as a snack while they were there having agreed the would come back and make lunch later. Lena though, she stood behind her three-year-old daughter hands resting on her shoulders. 

David, as usual, kept things short and sweet telling the little girl that they were going away and he wasn't sure when he was going to get back so he wasn't sure when he would see her but if she wanted to talk then she only had to phone to speak to him. Grace though seemingly unfazed by the whole things shrugged replying back with a simple 'ok' and heading off to find Eliza. Lena then asked David one more time if he was sure about this before asking him to leave when he nodded his yes back. 

Once he was gone and she was sure that Grace was occupied and not getting herself into trouble the brunette made her way up the stairs quickly changing into a black bikini a small pair of black shorts and a see-through white kaftan. That was of course after applying a generous amount of sunscreen. When she joined everyone back downstairs the sound of her flipflops telling everyone she was down finding everyone in the kitchen pretty much ready just waiting on Kara who was applying sunscreen to Grace much to her annoyance. 

"Baby stand still for Kara we aren't leaving until you have on the sun protection," Lena said looking at the mini version of herself. 

Grace let out a sigh of annoyance but stopped standing in front of Kara letting her finish what she had started as she stood there in her little Nemo swimming costume complete with a little tail and her little pink slidders on her feet. Then they were off grabbing their things and heading out following the path from the garden down to the beach then setting up their things. Once they were settled and her board was waxed Alex headed straight out to the water to surf. Maggie was more than happy to sit and watch while Grace and Eliza were off hunting for some shells that they were going to be putting on their sandcastles that they were going to be making but after they had been in the water but Grace stated they needed to be there anyway so that everything was ready to go. 

"Hey, baby, how you doing?" Kara asked sitting beside Lena in her own blue bikini. 

"Is it bad that I'm happy it's all on her terms now. I mean he's signed away his parental rights if she doesn't want to see him or speak to him again then there is nothing that he can do about it. She's not going to be disappointed every time he says he's not coming or that she's not going to come home after spending two hours with him complaining that Daddy spent the whole time on the phone or ignoring her." Lena said leaning into her girlfriend's side as she wrapped her arm around her. 

"Absolutely not, he doesn't deserve her. He never has and he never deserved you even if it was for a night." Kara replied back mumbling the last part but not quite quiet enough. 

"That's because you don't like him but you're right he doesn't deserve her." 

By the time that they headed back to the house Lena was sound asleep so Lena headed upstairs to Kara and Alex's childhood bedroom settling Grace down in the toddler bed quickly changing her into her jammies, she could always have a quick bath in the morning. She was just about to turn on the little night light when Grace turned over hugging her bunny both forgetting about the baby monitor that had been turned on. Something both Lena and Kara had thought was a good idea to take unsure how Grace would like sleeping in a new place. 

"Mama?" She asked sleepily. 

"Yeah, baby?" Lena asked sitting on the bed where the bedrail finished. 

"If Daddy's moving away does the mean I don't have to go to his anymore?" she asked.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want but I don't think you'll be seeing daddy for a long time," Lena replied rubbing circles on her daughters back. 

"Good cause I like Kara better than daddy, That means I can spend more time with you and Kara. You send mommy for hugs and kisses I can't go to sleep without hugs and kisses from her too." She mumbled. 

"I'll send her in darling." Lena smiled leaning down pressing a kiss to Grace's forehead. 

She gave one last look at her daughter with a smile before turning heading back out leaving the door open just a little almost having a heart attack when she noticed that Kara was coming up the stairs and was almost at the top. 

"The baby monitor was so, I thought I'd come up for those hugs and kisses she needs to sleep," Kara said sheepishly. 

"I love you." Lena blurted out but simply just smiled. 

"I love you too both of you," Kara grinned back proudly. 

Once Kara had gone in to say her own good night to Grace before going back down and joining the others who were settling in to watch a movie. Yup this was everything in this house that Lena Luthor would ever need.


	11. A Daughterly slip of the tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex accidentally calls J'onn Dad in front of her mum and isn't quite sure how to feel about it or what to do.

God had life changed for Alex. She was now Director of the DEO but would be leaving for maternity leave soon where J'onn would be taking back over until she comes back. Not to mention she is now married to no one other than Sam Aries. Oh, and she has adopted the CFO's daughter after they had gotten married nearly a year and a half after the whole Reign thing. Kara was also doing great her and Lena are married as well and have a beautiful set of twin Benjamine (Ben) and Grace who are both two years old. 

Today though, today is their housewarming party. Alex had moved in with Sam and Ruby but once they had gotten married and started talking about trying for a baby they had decided to move. Surprisingly though finding a home that they both like had turned out to take far longer than it had for Alex to get pregnant because today that their family is coming over Alex is a little over seven months pregnant. Honestly, though she couldn't be happier. 

So Sam and Lena had spent most of the day cooking and making the food for tonight keeping in mind that there is three aliens that are going to be eating and a pregnant lady not that either of them would say anything to the redhead. Meanwhile, Alex and Kara had tidied up and made sure that everything was put away before spending the rest of the day with the twins and Ruby quite happily and more importantly doing as told and staying out the way of Sam and Lena. 

Eventually, though everyone started to arrive Eliza first, then Winn, Lucy, and Vasquez (Now a couple), James and the J'onn. Before they knew it they were sitting about in the living room with the drinks and food flowing the room filled with conversation and laughter. 

Needing a drink though Alex leaned over placing a kiss on her wife's check before giving her a smile before pushing her self up and making her way to the kitchen to find J'onn already getting something out of the fridge. 

"Can I get you something?" He asked since he was at the fridge. 

"Just a bottle of water please." She said with a smile. 

"You I know I'm proud of you. You've come a long way from the Alex when I first meet you in that cell." He said reaching in getting the water handing it over to the redhead. 

"Well if you hadn't come along that night god knows where I'd be," Alex said with a shy smile. 

Smiling he pulled her into a hug being mindful of her growing bump between them. He may not be their father biologically but he still thinks of them as his daughters and he is still so very, very proud of them. 

"Thanks dad."

It had slipped out like it was something that she says all the time but it isn't. So she just stood there looking stunned while J'onn looked back at her just as stunned but not at all angry. Alex slightly mortified and not sure what to say gave him a tight-lipped smile before turning around and heading back to her girlfriend sitting so close to her she was practically sitting on her knee. Sam looked over at the redhead as she sat beside her pressing a kiss to the side of her head as she rested her hand on the Directors knee. Sam could see that the redhead's smile was gone from before but she decided that she would wait until after the others had gone to find out what was wrong. So while she listened to Kara telling a story she maneuvered Alex around then slipped her hand in her t-shirt so that she could massage the small of her back knowing that it had been sore recently and well she knows how uncomfortable it is to be pregnant sometimes. 

Eventually, though the night began to wind down, some of the guest having left leaving Eliza, J'onn, Kara, and Lena to help clean up despite the two women's protest. Alex, of course, had been given the easiest job of them, washing the dishes. Which of course she was doing but at the same time she was staring at the tiled wall of their new house as if there was nothing actually there. Alex about jumped out her skin when her mother appeared next to her taking the plate from her hand beginning to dry it. 

"So I heard what you called J'onn," Eliza said focusing on the plate she was drying while Alex looked down at the sink full of bubbly water.

"I eh." Alex said letting out a sigh. 

"I'm not angry sweetheart. Your father was great while he was your father but he has been gone for nearly half your life and when he came back he wasn't the same man. I know you're angry with him after everything that he's done and believe me so am I. How he can even think about justifying what he has done I have no idea. J'onn has treated you both like you were his own, put his life on the line to save you. That man would give you the world if he could. I have no problem if you think of him as a father figure." Eliza said putting the plate away then kissing her daughters check before saying she was going to head back to Kara's where she was staying and the blonde would stay with her girlfriend. 

"J'onn?" Alex said just before he was about to leave, offering to drive Lena and Kara back to the CEO's since they got a taxi there. 

"Yes." He smiled turning to look at the woman he has come to love as a daughter. Well one of them. 

"I love you know," Alex said pulling him into a hug. 

"I love you too, I'm proud of you," He said hugging her back being mindful of her bump pressing a kiss on her check. 

That was all that either of them needed to say. They knew what the other words were that had been left unsaid but right now this was more than enough. So with everyone gone and Ruby up the stairs sleeping, they locked up the house before heading up to their new room settling in for the night. Neither woman could remember a time when they had been this happy. Them and their family that soon enough would have one new addition to it and neither them or Ruby could wait.


	12. Mama's Friend With The Cute Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's back and there seems to be something going on between her and Alex

Everything seems to be so much better as of late. Kara and Lena are now a couple and things are going rather smoothly. Alex, well Alex seems to be in a good place after her breakup with Maggie. Even Eliza is seeing someone not that she has told her girls much about him just that he is really nice and that things are going well. For the first time since Maggie Alex can actually say that she feels like she is in a good place in her life. Little did she know that it was about to get better.

Today is one of those days where the redhead is staying in the DEO. The good kind though not the kind where she is stuck in her office doing the mountain of paperwork that she normally leaves to pile up. Today she and Lena are working on a project together with Lena meaning that they are spending the day in the lab playing with their nerd toys as Kara says. 

The two women were sitting at the table at the back of the lab wearing their lab coats while Kara sat beside them in her super suit swiveling in the chair. The blonde had already been in trouble for touching things and for repeatedly swiveling in the chair as her girlfriend and sister sat at the table going over what they had so far. In other words, she was getting on their nerves and it was driving them both nuts. So instead she settled for swinging side to side on said chair watching them work as she munch on doughnuts. Then a ping from her sister's phone caused her to stop while the agent paused apologizing to Lena as she answered the text on her phone with a smile. 

"You're smiling," Kara said dusting off her hands looking at her sister turning her chair to look at the agent. 

"Well sorry," Alex said sarcastically. "Am I not allowed to or something?" She asked looking at her phone answering back instantly. 

"It's been a while since you've smiled like that," Kara said with a smile. 

"If you must know Lucy is coming back to the DEO, her mission is over so she is coming back to the city," Alex said looking up at her sister. 

"Lucy's coming home?" Kara asked excitedly getting her girlfriends attention. 

"Yes." Alex smiled slipping her phone back in her back pocket. "She hasn't said when though she had to go in for her final briefing." She added. 

"Should I be worried about this Lucy?" Lena asked looking at the alien with a smile and a raised eyebrow. 

"Nah, Lucy is awesome, it's just been like a year since we've seen her. You're still my favorite." Kara grinned. 

"Speak for yourself, I saw her last month" Alex scoffed picking up the notepad that she was looking at before. 

"What, when?" Kara asked confused. 

"Maybe three months ago when I went to help on that case they needed help with the weird stuff they found, Lucy was there so instead of paying for a hotel she let me stay with her." Alex shrugged. " I told you didn't I?" Alex asked. 

"Eh no." Kara scoffed. 

Alex shrugged getting back to what she had been doing before she had gotten the text while Lena looked over her sharing a look with her girlfriend raising an eyebrow again in question who to get a confused look back from the blonde. 

Kara was wondering though why her sister hadn't told her about it they tell each other pretty much everything. It was a bit weird and it wasn't like her and Lucy didn't get on they had gotten pretty close before the brunette had left to do the assignment. Not that it matter Alex doesn't have to tell her everything plus she is excited to see her friend again.

Although more spaced out Alex continued to text back and forth with Lucy while she continued to work with Lena on the project Kara was totally following when they explained to her. To the blonde though it felt like it time was beginning to slow down because her sister and girlfriend were really engrossed in their work and she was beginning to get hungry and if she remembers right then tonight they are going out for dinner as they promised a special little someone. She was more than happy to sit and watch them work well more her girlfriend work but she was getting hungry. 

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm getting hungry and didn't we promise a certain someone we would go out for dinner tonight and then a movie?" Kara asked looking at the two other women. 

Relenting and admitting that they are in fact in a good place for stopping Alex and Lena began putting things away so that they could make their favorite alien happy. Once they were tied up they made a quick stop so that Alex could stop and change from her black tactical gear to her street clothes. Of course, her sister had grumbled about having to wait for her sister but it wasn't too long until Alex was joining them again so that they could leave. They were just passing the control center when a familiar voice stopped them.

"Something I said?" Said the familiar voice making them stop. 

"Hey, Luce." Alex smiled making her way towards the smaller woman. 

"Hey, Danvers," Lucy replied wrapping her arms around the taller woman. 

"Are you sure they are just friends," Lena asked Kara as she watched the other two women hug. Agent Alex Danvers, Lena's sure she's never seen the woman hug her sister for this long. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kara nodded watching as her sister and Lucy separated and made their way over to them. 

"Hey, Kara." Lucy smiled opening her arms for the blonde to step into which of course she happily did.

"Lucy." Kara grinned hugging the smaller woman then stepping back wrapping her own arm around her girlfriend. "Lucy, this is my girlfriend Lena, Lena this is Lucy." She added happily. 

"It's nice to meet you." Lucy smiled shaking the CEO's hand. 

"Likewise, I um hate to interrupt but we are going to be late for pick up," Lena said nodding to the clock on the concrete wall. 

"Oh right yeah, We were about to go and pick up River and take him out for something to eat do you want to join us.?" Alex asked taking the two other women by surprise. 

Happy to join Lucy who is still wearing her dress uniform began to follow them out happily agreeing to get a ride with Alex to pick up River while Kara and Lena made their way to the restaurant to get their table and wait for the other three to join them. Kara, of course, was surprised that Lucy knows about River her sister's three-year-old son since there are very few people who know about him. It was making her wonder what actually happened when Alex was away at that conference the other month but she supposes that Alex will tell her when she's ready. 

Meanwhile, Alex and Lucy headed to the redhead's car instead of her bike since she knew that she would be picking up Arlo after work. As soon as they were out of the car park and onto the open road Alex reached over and placed her hand on Lucy's thigh earning a smile from the Major who laced their fingers together bringing her hand up to her lips placing a kiss on the back of her hand before resting their joined hands on her thigh again. God how she had missed the agent driving beside her. On the other hand, though she was nervous as hell. She's spoken to River over FaceTime a few times but today would be the first time that she is actually meeting the boy. The drive to the daycare was a lot shorter than she had hoped but hey ho here they are. She was about to get out the car when there was a hand on her wrist stopping her from moving than the next thing she knew Alex was pulling her in cupping her cheek and kissing her. It was like she instantly melted into the other woman until she pulled back slightly dazed. 

"I'll wait here, I'd rather not ambush him." Lucy smiled her cheek rosy from their kiss. 

"Are you sure, he's been dying to meet the pretty lady in Mama's phone." Alex smiled. 

"Yes, so go and get your son before your sister has a meltdown and starts complaining she starving to death even though it's not possible." Lucy grinned giving the other woman a playful shove.

stealing one last kiss Alex slipped out of her SUV and headed across the car park to the daycare getting buzzed in. Lucy was expecting the redhead to come out holding her son's hand. Instead, though she came out carrying the smallest three-year-old she is sure she has ever seen in her arms his little face buried in his mother's neck arms hanging down beside him sound asleep. Lucy was pretty sure her heart was about to burst with warmth at the sight. Once he was buckled in Alex hopped back in the driver's seat and they were off to the restaurant. Within twenty minutes they scanned the family-friendly placing looking for Kara and Lena while Alex held her son against her who although beginning to waking up wasn't quite there yet.

Fining the two that they were looking for the two women began making there way over joining Kara and Lena who was sitting at one side of the table in a booth. The reporters hand so clearly placed on the CEO's thigh while they chatted amongst themselves. 

"Look at that Danvers, baby Danvers isn't so little anymore." Lucy grinned practically laughing at her secret girlfriends scrunched up face of disgust at the mear thought of it. 

"I do not need that thought in my head thank you very much." Alex scoffed glaring at the shorter woman before they took a seat Alex moving RIver so that his back was pressed against her front. His little arm reached up tangling in his mother's hair. 

Within a few minutes, a waiter came over with a colouring page for River and some crayons with the menus for the adults as well before he took their drinks order. Then once their food was ordered the four adults feel into a light conversation while River coloured but still sitting on Alex's knee since he's has decided he doesn't want to leave her yet. Of course, he had been introduced to Lucy but he has yet to make the connection between her and the lady on Mama's Ipad that she speaks to almost every night if they can. The coloring didn't last long though before it was discarded and he was back to leaning against his mother. 

Not that Lucy disliked hanging out with Kara and Lena quite the opposite she loves Kara and she thinks she is going to get on great with Lena but by the time they were getting ready to Leave she couldn't be happier. All she wanted to do was snuggle up and take off her damn dress uniform. So with their things gathered and dinner paid for lucy slipped her hat under her arm and followed Alex out who had scooped River out from his seat where he's been told to sit while he was eating. 

"Hey, I know you!" River cheered happily now a little more awake since he has eaten as he looked at Lucy over Alex's shoulder. 

"Took you long enough baby." Alex laughed.

"Yeah." Lucy grinned back. 

"You and Mama talk on her Ipad, Mama said you have a cute butt last time you was in the screen." He grinned proudly making both Alex and blush. 

"I'm putting you in a box on the corner with the kittens and a little sign that says free to a good home." Alex groaned ignoring the fact that the table they had just passed was laughing at her sons statement.

Lucy decided that she was just going to stay quiet not quiet sure what she was supposed to say in response to it. After all they hadn't actually had an actual conversation about everything. It was a conversation though that could wait at least until tomorrow and until then they are going to back to Alex and Rivers and watch the movie that they promised they would watch. Thankfully though it didn't take to long until they were back at the Agents appartment meaning that Lucy could finally change out of her damn uniform and borrow something of her girlfriends that's comfy. 

That was just what she did while Alex quickly changed River into his PJ's letting him skip his bath as long as he has one in the morning without any complaints, Lucy borrowed a pair of sweets and a t-shirt that was to big for her covering her backside before joining the other two on the couch as they wait for the redhead. It was pretty quiet though as they watched the movie only making slight comversation before River went to bed and then the blonde has some questions that she wants to ask her sister and the smaller brunette. Lucy of course knew that they blonde reporter would have questiosn about how they happened and she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to that nigt. She completly forgot about the other two women in the living room with her as she let the memory play out in her mind as if it was a video. 

*FLASHBACK*

They had met up after Alex was finshed at Headquaters consulting on the case she had been asked to help with. Of course they had kept in contact since the Major had left the DEO so Lucy had been quick in calling her friend when discovering she would be in the same place. Of course she had also jumped at the oppertunity and offered her spare room to the redhead. 

Then they had gone out to dinner, nothing fancy just somewhere that they could eat and of course have a drink. When they got back to Lucy's appartment they quickly changed into their Jammie before settling on the couch facing one another nursing a bottle of beer each. The only noise in the place had been their voices and they found themselves getting closer and closer to each other as the night goes on. 

Alex had just finshed explaining what had happened with her dad When Lucy reached out tucking the hair behind the redhead's ear before cupping her cheek using her thumb to wipe away the stray tear that had escaped. Alex leaned into her hand letting her eyes shut at the comforting touch. When she opened them again they had somehow managed to move closer together and were looking straight at other and then it had happened. Neither woman were sure who leaned in first but the next thing they knew their lips were pressed together. When the need for air became to much the pulled apart from one another cheeks flushed as the agent leaned forward putting her beer on the coffee table before taking the brunettes and doing the same with it.

It was Alex though who started the next kiss well everything that happened after. Lucy hadn't move not really just enough so that she was braced on one leg making her taller than the other woman. It gave Alex though the perfect oppertunity as she placed her hadns on the younger woman's wasit and pulling her closer so that she was straddling her waist. Then there was a hand cupping her face eyes the most goreouse brown eyes looking right at her as she was drawn into another kiss. Not in anyway that she was complaining. Alex missed her flight the next day clamining that she wasn't finished with the consulation even though in reality she was in Lucy's bed. 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"You didn't really miss your flight home because your were still working on the case did you?" Kara asked as her sister came back into the living room sitting down beside Lucy her hand automatically falling to her thigh as the Major tucked herself into her side. 

"Nope." The redhead replied slightly smuggly. 

"I'm happy for you both." Kara smiled at her sister. "And River obvisouly likes her very much." She added. 

"Thanks sis it means alot." Alex smiled kissing Lucy's cheek. 

Yup, Lucy thought. Home


	13. Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex god sit. Oh and there is someone there to meet Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to send any prompts.

God, it has been one of those days where it has been endlessly busy. You know the kind where it seems like it's never going to end. Maggie was then ready than to get home to her wife and snuggle up on the couch and drink beer lots of beer and maybe even some pizza too. One of the officers in her squad had been injured while on the job so while he is in the hospital and can make other arrangments Maggie had told him that she and Alex would look after his dog. Thankfully they had both met the dog before so she knew that the dog was friendly even if the Great Dane Blue is nearly as big as her. Of course, though the detective had no plans on sleeping on the couch so she sent Alex a text telling her that she was bringing Blue home with her. 

That was how the brunette found herself stepping out their car thankful that Alex had taken her own bike that day to work, as a rather large blue-grey dog jumped out behind her. She grabbed the bag of his things and his food in the other hand grateful that he is well enough trained that she knows he will walk along beside her without any problem. It wasn't too much longer until she was struggling to slide her key in the door kicking it open letting blue bound in as she kicked the door shut with a happy sigh. 

"You ride him here babe?" She heard her wife shout through amusement in her voice obviously happy with her own joke.

"Give me a minute and I'll come ride you, Danvers, if you're good." She shouted back with a chuckle happy at her own reply, oblivious to what was going on in the living room. 

"Hi, Maggie." A very familiar voice came one that just so happens to be her mother-in-law. 

"Shit, fuck," Maggie said surprised dropping the things in her hands. 

Instead of going through to say hello to the older blonde Maggie instead made a beeline straight through the living room area to the kitchen. Quickly the device set out Blue's bowls filling one up with water before dumping out his toys and his blanket that he apparently must have before she got herself a beer. Meanwhile blushing hard Alex looked at everyone in the room before pushing herself up off the couch making her way over to her wife. God, why didn't they decide to move and get a place with walls once they had gotten married? Once Alex reached Maggie she pulled the older woman into a hug. 

"Sorry, I didn't know everyone was going to be here," Maggie mumbled into her wife's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it baby, I text I wasn't sure if you were still at the hospital. Apparently Mum has a new boyfriend and he was coming here for a conference and she decided why not let's introduce you to my kids." Alex mumbled back. 

The two women held on a little longer before meeting in the middle for a kiss that may or may have not lasted a little longer than appropriate for being in full view of everyone in the living room who can clearly see them. They got themselves a beer before sneaking in one more kiss then joining everyone else, Kara, Lena, Eliza and some strange man that Maggie had never seen before. It's just gone six so Maggie hopes that they haven't been there long because if she's being honest she's not too sure how her wife is taking the news of her mum having a boyfriend. 

"That was quite the entrance," Lena said grinning at the brunette over her glass of wine sitting beside her girlfriend who looked rather disgusted at the thought of her sister's sex life.

"I didn't check my phone so I never got the message." Maggie groaned making her way over to Eliza kissing her check "Hi Mama D." She said before plonking her self down at the edge of the couch leaving space for Alex beside her. Naturally, Alex fell into the space beside her draping her arm over the brunette's shoulder. 

"Hi, sweetheart." The blonde smiled then shifting in her seat almost nervously. "Maggie this is David. David this is Alex's wife Maggie." Eliza said introducing her boyfriend. 

She could practically feel here wife tense beside her when the oldest Danvers woman introduced the man. Yeah, she thought so. So when blue lay down on the floor it gave her the perfect excuse to manoeuvre herself so that she was facing Alex, legs tucked up reaching up running her fingers through the hair at the bottom of Alex's nack hoping to comfort her girl. 

Thankfully though they didn't stay late into the night, leaving at a little after nine. Not that Maggie wanted Eliza to leave but she could tell Alex was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable as the night goes on. Alex becoming more and quieter as the night goes on pressing closer and closer to her wife. Alex and Kara did make plans with their mum to meet up for lunch and then they would all go out to dinner tomorrow night. Now though it was just her, Maggie and Alex with of course the dog. It didn't take them long to get themselves settled, well at least Alex was.

The detective left her wife all but sulking face down on the couch while she made her way to the bathroom beginning to draw a bath. Once the water was hot enough that they would be sure to be coming out red skinned and there was plenty of bubbles Maggie made her way through to the sulking redhead. Silently Maggie took Alex's hands pulling the younger woman up by the hands until she was on her feet then leading her through to the bathroom. Still, with a comfortable silence between them, Maggie began undressing her wife who was willingly letting her do so. There were no sarcastic comments that she could do it herself or anything meaning that Alex was lost in her head. Once they were both stripped naked Maggie helped the redhead step into the bath before stepping in behind her. Once she was settled with the redhead in front of her she pulled the younger woman back against her so that her back was pressed against the Detectives front. She wrapped her arm the agent's waist holding her against her tightly while running her fingertips up and down her wife's arm and thigh. 

It took a second or two but the Detective finally felt her wife relaxing against her, the tension leaving her body. Then slowly Alex's head fell back against her wife's shoulder turned her face into the older woman's neck burying her face into her neck. 

"I don't know how to feel," Alex mumbled into the other woman's neck with a sigh. 

Maggie knew that Alex doesn't want a reply yet. She knows that she has to just let her girl talk through what's going on in her head out loud to help her make sense of what was going on. 

"I love my mom and I want her to be happy I really do but I feel like it should be my dad there with her. At the same time after everything that he's done when we find him then he's going to prison for a long time and well now he's not the man he used to be he's not my dad and I don't think I could trust him around my mum around us. Around Kara but I'm not sure I like him or if I'm feeling put out because he's not my dad and maybe under all this resentment I have for him that part of me wishes that he'd come back and it'd be like before even though I know it's never going to happen." Alex added before stopping and taking a minute to gather the rest of her thoughts. 

"But I feel like Mum has this part of her that's been missing all these years back and happy she's less alone. I like that. Now that I know what that connection feels like that kind of intimacy I'm glad that she can feel that again. I guess I could give him a chance." 

Maggie let a comfortable silence fall over them as they settled as they relax against one another. Eventually though when the water began to cool they stepped out and dried off before slipping under their bed covers forgetting about their PJ's. Alex might not admit it but she always feels more comfort from skin to skin contact from her wife. This time though Alex was the big spoon holding her wife against her, her face pressed against the back of the Detective's neck. Then said Detective turned around in her arms tangling their legs together as she reached up tucking the hair behind the redhead's ear with a smile. 

"I love you, Mrs Danvers," Maggie said with the most beautiful smile that the Agent has ever seen, the one of her wife's. 

"I love you too. Mrs Danvers." Alex smiled pressing their lips together.


	14. You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has never felt more ashamed in her life than she does right now.

Eliza had to come to help the DEO out with some research that they were doing for a few days but once she was done she decided to stay for a few more time to spend some time with her daughters. It wasn't like she really had to fight for the time off from her own lab having plenty of time stored up. That brings us to tonight so a family meal at Kara and Lena's penthouse since it has the most space. Of course, the ones cooking were Eliza and Lena. Maggie was supposed to be helping with the cooking but unfortunately, she got caught up at work and couldn't get away. 

By the time that the detective came through the door seeking out her wife, everyone else was already there including James, Winn and J'onn. There she was though sitting in the large armchair with a glass of red wine on the table beside her. Silently not wanting to interrupt the conversation Maggie made a beeline straight for her wife plonking herself down in her lap back pressed against the Agents front whose arms automatically wrapped around her waist pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. Having already talked to the Detective when she had phoned to tell her she would be late, Alex knew all about her day. So without questioning it, the redhead handed the brunette her glass of wine. 

The Detective barley had a sip before Winn and James moved from their spaces on the couch letting them sit there so that they could still sit next to each other. Maggie was about to protest but Eliza came through with a heated up plate off food from the dinner that she had missed and a glass of wine for her as well. Maggie's shoulders sagged with a grateful sigh leaving her lips followed by a thank you as she accepted them. It would have been rather hard to sit on Alex's knee while eating off her own. 

"Tough case?" Winn asked once she had finished eating and was leaning back into her wife's side. 

"Yeah, A homeless Alien teenager got a beating we got the guys who did it but find him a safe place was rather difficult. Shelters are full because it's getting colder and really not a great place for someone who's addicted to drugs. We tried rehabs but none of them really have the skills for an alien addicted to human cocaine." Maggie explained as her wife gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze. 

"Kara and I were talking about that last night," Lena asked from her seat beside her girlfriend at the other end of the couch. "I'm going to start, well set up an orphanage for alien children and teens with an outreach shelter for them and see about getting someone at the Luthor children's hospital specially trained in Alien biology." She explained. 

Maggie unsure what to say just smiled at the youngest member or their family nodding her head with watery eyes. She's seen a lot of cases like this since starting with the science division it would be nice for there to be somewhere for them to go.

"They are probably reluctant to have an alien kid on drugs in the shelter its hard enough getting a human teenager who's addicted into a shelter they probably are worried what kind of person they are," James said without really thinking. 

Instantly Maggie felt Alex stiffen beside her. Maggie knows all about Alex's party faze in college that J'onn pretty much saved her from. She's pretty sure it's just herself Alex, J'onn and Doctor Hamilton at the DEO who know. It was no secret of course that while in college Alex partied, everyone knows that Kara, Eliza, Everyone. What Alex's knows her sister doesn't know and is pretty sure her mother doesn't is just how much she was partying in college and just what she was doing. Maggie was about to jump in defending all those kids who have passed her path at work and of course secretly her wife but before she could even say anything Eliza jumped in. Maybe the oldest Danvers does know after all. Her heart sank for her wife and she is pretty sure she felt her wife's heart sink too. 

"Now James, Alien or human doesn't mean they should be treated any differently and just because they are addicted to drugs it doesn't make them a bad person we have no idea what they have gone through," Eliza said jumping in before the Detective had a chance too. 

"I'm not disagreeing with that but taking drugs isn't a way to solve your problems." He added. 

"Then you should feel very privileged that you have never found yourself feeling like that is the only way you can get through a day. Feeling like that is the only way that you have to make you feel better to numb whatever it is that caused you to turn to drugs in the first place." Eliza added rather annoyed at his black and white view of it.

The conversation was brought to a halt though when Alex drained the rest of her wife excusing herself claiming that she needed some air as she made her way out to the balcony. Eliza and J'onn shared a concerned look while everyone else looked slightly confused apart from Maggie who just looked down at her glass knowing her wife needed a minute to herself but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to rush out to that balcony and wrap her up in her arms and tell her how proud she is of her. 

"Uh did I say something wrong," James asked. 

"You were being kind of a douche," Kara replied before anyone could going to push herself up to go out and see her sister. Eliza reached out though grasping her wrist giving her youngest daughter a shake of the head knowing the blonde would know to leave her sister alone and let her come back in, in her own time. 

The room stayed quiet until Alex came back sitting back down beside Maggie who put her hand on the back of the redhead's head placing a kiss on her table with a whispered 'I got you, I'm here and I'm so proud of you' in her ear. 

"Anyone is there anyone in this room baring Kara and J'onn because it wouldn't have taken effect on them, who hasn't at least smoked weed at some point," Eliza said with a smile trying to break the ice. 

"Me," Winn said making everyone else scoff unsurprised. 

"You've smoked weed?" Kara asked her foster mother.

"Darling I went to college too." Eliza laughed. 

"Look, guys, I didn't mean to offend anyone," James added. 

The room was once again silent while by the looks of it everyone bar Winn contemplated on what they were about to say. Lena was looking into her glass looking like she was about to confess all her cardinal sins. Alex didn't look much better but she looked a lot more pissed off. She looked like she could punch the look right off the photographer's face. 

Reaching into her pocket Alex pulled out to be what looked like a challenge coin spinning it between her fingers. She just sat there leaning forward in her seat watching the coin flip from finger to finger biting her lip. You could clearly see she was trying to figure out what to say to the others. 

"Babe, you don't have too," Maggie said placing her hand on the Agents thigh. 

"This is my four-year sobriety chip, I got it last month," Alex said watching the coin still, not daring to look at anyone else in the room. "My last year of medical school you all know I partied far harder than I should have. Drank far too much there is more than one night I can't remember. When J'onn found me after I had been arrested I wasn't just drunk I was high out my mind and I don't just mean weed. Cocaine, weed, you name I've probably done it. The first week of my training I spent with Doctor Hamilton stuck in a locked room unable to leave getting sober cold turkey." Alex added before picking up her wine glass downing what was left taking a minute to collect her thoughts. 

"Mum's right you should be thankful you don't know what it's like. The pain of getting sober. Feeling like you need something so bad that you would do pretty much anything to get it. Without them, I felt lost, like I was being smothered all the time. Like I was in a paddle boat in the middle of the ocean with no oars a giant hole in the bottom and nothing but a bucket and ducktape to save me. Trying to get the water out while I couldn't breathe. For that time though when I took whatever it was that day I felt like I could breathe again for that short time. You shouldn't be so quick to judge people James." Alex said slipping the coin back in her pocket leaning back into the couch. 

"That was why you had the rehab brochure that weekend. You weren't doing research for a friend at the Lab?" Kara asked Eliza. 

"Yes, the weekend before she was arrested she was home and she came home late one night I was in the kitchen I could tell by the look of her she was high and not just from smoking weed, she couldn't remember getting home that weekend so I started looking into rehabs but J'onn got in touch before I made a choice saying that he was Med School program or something and that he was going to get Alex clean to let me give him a chance and if it didn't work then I could put her into rehab. And I'm very proud of her for doing it and for staying sober."

Unsure what to say Alex blushed and nodded her thanks at her mother snuggling further into Maggie's side. The rest of the night after that went by pretty smoothly after that. Alex although not proud of that time in her life was glad that her family now knows about that part of her life. Now, now it doesn't feel like she is keeping a big secret from her family. Like there is a big part of her life that they didn't know about. It's all out in the open and she knows should she need them then they are there.


	15. Mama Sings too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snip bit of their trip to Midvale with Grace

Lena had been worried after Grace's dad had appeared at Eliza's front door that their week away would be ruined but her daughter doesn't seem to be to put out by his appearance which the CEO was thankful for. So far they have had a great couple of days, Lena would go as far as to say that this has been one of the best holidays that she has ever had. This morning had started with Kara nuzzling her face into the back of her neck but before they were interrupted by an excited toddler climbing on the bed and somehow managing to lie on both of them. Before they could even say good morning to her Grace was telling them that Eliza was making pancakes for breakfast before sliding off the bed and running back out of the room again. So now they were gathered around the dining table with their pancakes and coffee, orange juice for Grace. Of course, Grace required Nutella on one and jam on the other meaning that the three year old would require a shower before they do anything. But even though she was sitting there at the table looking like she had practically dipped herself in chocolate and strawberry the smile on her face was worth the hassle of having to give her a bath or a shower before they have even started the day. 

"Done, Mama," She said happily throwing her little hands in the air. 

"You are, are you full?" Lena asked smiling at her daughter looking at her over the newspaper. 

"Uh-huh" She nodded. 

"Well why don't you and I have a bath or shower and get ourselves ready for the day." Kara said having already finished her breakfast. 

"Shower please." She asked politely. 

Standing up Kara pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek before reaching over and scooping up Grace settling her on her hip then making her way up the stairs to the bathroom that she normal would share with Alex. They sat around finishing their breakfast, well mainly their coffee when they heard the shower turn on. meanwhile, up the stair, Kara helped Grace strip before helping her to stand in the tub then quickly stepping in behind her pulling the curtain. Sometimes every once in a while the little mine Lena would like to have a shower instead of a bath when she was tired or when she wanted because she likes the spray saying that it was raining inside. Only when her mum or Kara could join her though so that she is safe. 

Down the stairs they could hear Grace laughs as the spray hit her making them all smile then quiet so they assumed that the toddler was being washed until they could hear singing making them all turn to look up at the ceiling as if they could see through it and see the two up the stairs. It was certainly a delightful sound to be hearing.

Yeah, Lena was sure that her daughter was going to be just fine with or without her father in her life because they have Kara and she is all that they need.

"Lena, my niece has been spending too much time with my sister." Alex laughed over her coffee mug. 

"That's why your niece is your niece" Lena grinned lowering her newspaper that she 

"Well, Kara is rubbing off on her." She said happily proud of her little sister. 

Maggie though who was sitting beside her chocked on her own coffee at her wife's comment about rubbing off on her. Lena obviously knowing what the detective was thinking looking at her raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Eliza looked at her daughter in question but the redhead just shrugged rubbing her wife's back. 

It wasn't long before Kara and Grace were coming back down the stairs both now ready for the day joining the others in the kitchen again. Grace happily made her way over to her mother asking to be picked up so Lena quickly folded up her newspaper dumping it on the table before scoping her daughter up sitting her on her knee facing her placing a kiss to her cheek. 

"Good shower, We heard you and Kara singing in the shower." She asked wrapping her arms around the toddler. 

"Uh-huh." Grace nodded playing with her mama's hair, happy to sit on her knee. 

After that, the room was filled with a comfortable silence nothing but the noise of the ocean coming through from the open french doors letting the summer breeze in.  
No one is in a hurry this morning to get themselves ready for the day. Happy to take there time today. It was nice just to sit like this at the table, it was definitely something that Lena is going to have to get used to. Whenever they were all around the table when she was growing up it was full of hostility but not here. No here it's full of love, comfort and peace. This was what she thought a family was supposed to feel, don't get her she knows that all families have their rough moments but this is what it's supposed to feel like. 

"Mama sings in the shower too sometimes," Grace said breaking the silence, all going to her. 

"Oh, yeah and what songs does mama sing in the shower?" Maggies asked leaning on the table. 

"Ummmm, Bubbles, Zac and Staples." She said clearly thinking about it.

"Um?" Maggie asked confused. 

"Oh, Michael Buble, Zac Brown Band and Chris Stapelton." Kara jumped in grinning cheekily at her girlfriend. 

"This is gold." Maggie laughed earning an annoyed huff from Lena. 

"Well you girl enjoy teasing each other I have some new stuff for the garden I want to plant," Eliza said folding up her own newspaper standing up looking at the toddler. "You want to come and help me, baby?" She asked Grace. 

"Yayyy." Grace gasped. 

Grinning Eliza scooped her up placing her on her hip before they made their way outside through one of the open glass doors. Kara couldn't help but watch fondly at the little girl she had quickly become to think of her own and her foster left. She could hear them outside with her super hearing having fun, Grace was practically hanging off every word that the oldest Danvers woman was saying. She smiled standing up pausing to press a lingering kiss to Lena's lips that would normally be left until they were alone. Then just like that she turned around and started cleaning up leaving a dazed Lena who took a couple of seconds before going back to her paper. Yup this was the life.


	16. It Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra's back!

It had come as a complete shock to them all. Out of nowhere out of the sky a very familiar. It was the coffin that Kara had sent her Aunt off in. It turns out when they had sent her off closer to the sun it had slowly begun healing her and well here she was. J'onn had taken her on at the DEO under strict supervision and that she stay at the DEO until she was trusted again. When the time came Kara was in a relationship with Lena and still living in a studio so not really a place to have someone move in until they found their own place. Alex though had moved out of her old apartment after she split with Maggie and actually had walls and a second bedroom so she was more than happy to have some company. So Astra moved in with her. Here they are a year later Astra is still living with her the only difference is now the redhead is the Director of the DEO.

After that, they easily fell into a comfortable routine. In the morning by the time that Alex was waking up and trudging through into the kitchen for her much needed coffee then Astra would already be up with the coffee machine and breakfast in the making. Alex would pour herself a cup of coffee pressing a kiss to the older woman's cheek in thanks before going for a shower and getting ready for the day. By the time that Alex was showered and dressed then Astra would be placing their food on the kitchen counter, who of course was already up and dressed. Then at night, Astra would sit with Alex in her office until she was ready to go home and they would go home together. 

It har started with small touches here and there when the alien had first moved in. A hand on the shoulder. Going from one of them sitting on the couch while the other sat in the armchair to them both sitting on the couch, granted it was at opposite ends. Then they started sitting beside one another. Fingers would brush one another when they were doing the dishes. Snuggling on the couch after a long day. Spending time together when they can't get to sleep or even snuggling in bed to help the other one sleep. Kisses that lingered on the cheek a little longer than normal and some that landed a little to close to the mouth for friends.

Then it happened one evening. Astra had gone for a shower while Alex was spread out on the couch watching a movie with a glass of wine for them both on the coffee table. When the alien joined the Director on the couch instead of waiting for her to move she wedge herself between the redhead on the back of the couch snuggle in. Alex without even thinking wrapped her arms around the other woman running her fingers through her hair. Then Astra moved to cause Alex to look down at her at the same time she looked up, their eyes meeting. Neither to this day could say who kissed who because the next thing they knew their lips were pressed together and they were kissing.

They still have to tell people yet right now they are happy in their bubble. They will when the time is right. At least that is the plan. 

Alex was having one of those days. You know the kind where you are convinced that everyone was put on this earth to annoy you because they are doing the stupidest thing that they could possibly think of. Yeah? To top her day off Eliza has come for a visit to her daughter meet, Kara's Aunt and see her oldest new place. She is staying at Kara and Lena's place but tonight they are supposed to be having dinner at Alex's tonight and here she is running late. 

She let the apartment door shut behind her letting her keys thump into the bowl on the side table before making her way inside to find Astra standing at the cooker making the dinner. The whole process of the redhead coming into the apartment was far louder than it intended to letting Astra know that her lover is rather unhappy. She was about to ask if the Director was alright but before she could, said Director was coming up behind her wrapping her arms around her from behind pressing her face into the back of her neck. Without even thinking about it the older woman turned in her arms wrapping her own arms around her dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"I wasn't sure what was happening in regards to supper so I thought I would just make it," Astra said running her hand down Alex's back. 

"Mmm, thank you, baby," Alex said lifting her head leaning in for a kiss. "I'm just gonna jump in the shower real quick before mum gets here." She added pecking her lips. 

"Alright. My love." Astra said kissing her back. It was clear to her that Alex didn't want to speak about what was wrong. 

By the time that Alex emerged from their, sorry no her room dressed in jeans and a flannel over a black tank top Astra was sitting on the couch looking at something on her iPad. So she made her way over beside her dropping down on to the couch resting her head on the back of the couch her hand automatically falling to her thigh. 

"Alright Brave One, what's the matter?" She asked reaching forward putting her tablet down on the coffee table. 

"People just bein people. I'm sure they were just getting on my nerves for the sake of it." She huffed. 

"Let's see if we can make you feel better before your Mum, Little One and Lena get here shall we?" Astra smiled pulling Alex onto her lap to straddle her lap. 

Astra smiled placing her hands on her hips leaning in capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Alex forgetting that they were coming reached up cupping her face running her tongue across the older woman's bottom lip. Astra ran her hand over the shaved part of Alex's hair before resting it on the back of neck keeping her in the kiss while the other stayed on her hip, well almost her ass. They were so lost in the kiss that neither of them heard the numerous knocks on the door or it opening in closing. 

"OH GOD! MY EYES" Kara shouted instantly covering her eyes.

Hearing her sister shouting Alex head whipped around so fast that Astra was glad she had her hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip to stop her from falling off her lap when she wobbled. Alex quickly slipped off the older woman's lab straightening her clothes up while Astra quickly followed before eventually turning their attention to their guest. Eliza and Lena were looking very amused. Astra though took the easy route out excusing herself to go and check on the food earning a glare from Alex. 

"You can turn around Kara they are dressed." Eliza chuckled. "We brought wine, why don't we sit at the table and have a glass."She added the suggestion. 

"Oh, god yes please," Alex said thankfully making her way over to her mother taking one of the bottles. "Hi, Mum." She said pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Before they all knew it they were all sitting around the table eating away with far more food than needed sitting in the middle of the table. It hadn't been mention again what they walked in but they could tell Kara had some questions that she wanted to ask and was feeling a bit uncomfortable because she was unusually quiet and she wasn't really looking her sister or her aunt in the eye if she could help it. Alex really hoped her sister was okay with this because she wasn't quite sure she was willing to give Astra up. 

The table had been cleared and the dishes loaded into the dishwasher nothing but the wine, their glasses and Kara and Astra's empty bowl from their extra helping of pudding lay on the table. They were sitting around it happily talking to each other well except Kara who was sitting quietly with her hand grasping her girlfriends on top of the table. Astra was a little more discreet with the placement of her hand not occupied by her wine, resting it on the Directors thigh beneath the table. 

"Are you not okay with this?" Alex blurted out effectively ending the conversation, looking at her sister.

"OKay with what?" Kara asked her mother and girlfriend raising their eyebrows at her. 

"Astra and I, are you not okay with it?" She asked. 

"How did it happen?" She blurted out instead. 

"It just happened. We just grew closer over time and then one night we kissed." Alex explained. 

"Little one." Astra started. 

"I'm okay with it, but can you keep the making out to yourselves it's a little weird to see your sister and your aunt making out." She puffed out screwing up her face. 

"Now that's settled shall we have a seat in the living room while Astra tells us all stories of baby Kara," Eliza suggested. 

Before Kara even had a chance to protest the others were all up and making there way over to the couches sitting down, Eliza taking the one armchair leaving the blonde alone at the table. When she caught up with herself and joined the others taking a seat beside Lena her protests fell on deaf ears meaning she just had to sit and snuggle into her girlfriend. Yeah it was a good night.


	17. Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara and Lena have gone back to Midvale for a vacation. Maggie is joining them once she is finished giving a conference in the next town over. Boy, is Alex in for a shock when she gets there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so just a quick update today since it’s been awhile. Feel free to comment and Kudos keeps me going. Oh and if anyone has a prompt drop of comment or PM me on twitter @WeeOne02 :D

Maggie had to go and give some training to the local officers in the next town over from Midvale. Meaning that Alex hasn't seen her girlfriend in three days and if she is being honest she misses her like hell. They have planned it all out though. Maggie took their car to her training and rode with Kara and Lena then on the way back she would just go with Maggie. Kara though was more than delighted that her sister wasn't going to be riding back with them on the way home. She loves her sister but so much time without her girlfriend was making the agent rather grumpy, well grumpier than normal shall we say. 

When they got back home to Midvale and settled in Alex was a little more amicable to everyone. Eliza had proven a great distraction at keeping her oldest daughter occupied. Once they had gotten there and settled in they all settled down outside on the back porch with fresh lemonade and lunch that Eliza had made for them. Since it was summer, they had agreed that sitting out on the back porch overlooking the back garden and beach that they have so much time on. The last time they had been here they had just been there for a long weekend this time though they are getting to spend a whole week there. 

Sitting back on the swinging porch seat the agent sighed happily before taking a deep breath letting her eyes slip shut as the sea air filled her senses. Because she is fine, she is and so is Magie. Right? Right? God maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Maggie was right, Just maybe. Maybe the Dective should have cancelled the talks and come with them. No that was stupid. She could do this, she could. 

Everything is still so raw though. It had been three weeks since Alex had been kidnapped and almost drowned. The scar on the back of her shoulder is still healing from where she had cut her own tracker out. Other than work which has been overlapping more than usual and very frequant texts and calls the couple have never been apart from these three weeks. Maggie had suggested that she reschedual the trio for the next couple of months but Alex had disagreed telling her to go on the trip. She had claimed that she wanted things to go back to normal and this was apart of that having had it scheduled for weeks. Now though it was here and the redhead couldn’t help but think how wrong she had been. Maybe she couldn’t do this, maybe. They had spoken this morning but it hadn’t been enough she wanted to touch her, feel her, be enveloped in that warmth that always settles in her chest when the Detective is near her. She needs that visual conformation she needs, her, her her. 

She could this. She could do this. 

Then, then there was a very familiar SUV pulling up in the driveway at the front of the house. Not that Alex could see that but her little sister sure as could but she would leave that surprise up to small woman. Maggie had known that they would be outside on the back porch and sure enough she was right. She rounded the corner to find them just where she thought they would be. Careful not to let on that she was there she slowly made her way around. And there she was the woman that had been on her mind all day. Slowly she began to make her way over to the others hoping that they wouldnt hear the faint clicking of her heals on the concrete path around the side of the house. 

That had been the plan any way but the closer that she got to the four woman she could see that Alex was beginning to get lost in her own head. God she loves that woman. Loves her. Never did she think that she would feel nervous about leaving someone but here she is after coming home from her trip away so thankful that she could actually see the woman agian. She was alright. She’s alive, she is. 

“Hey beautiful.” She said with a smile. 

Instantly hearing the new voice four sets of eyes turned to face her as she continued to make her way over to them heals now clicking as she walked. Of course she was met with three sets of smiles but Alex now there was a reaction that made her heart some how flutter, skip a beat and stop all at the same time. 

Alex of course sitting drinking her coffee her eyes focused out on the water in front of her was so lost in her own thoughts she had zoned out the rest of them. Then suddenly the voice of the very woman she was thinking about was filling her ears. Head head wiped around to find her, eyes instantly resting on her girlfriend and there she was coming over. She was coming over and she was wearing a perfectly, deliciously fitting pencil skirt and a white shirt with her hair up in a bun and black heals. Alex of course bein herself breathed in, gasped and swollowed her coffee all at the same time causing her to choke on her coffee. God her girlfriend is damn beautiful, beautiful. 

“You okay there sweettie?” Maggie asked with a teasing smile sitting down beside her. 

Alex brain though hadn’t caught up with her yet so she just sat beside the Detective staring at her with her eyes wide and a slack jaw. So laughing at her oldest daughter Eliza reached over taking her coffee cup placing it on the table in the middle of them all. The feeling of her mother fingers on her own as she removed the cup from her hands seems to boot the Agents brain into working again. She reached up with tentative hands to cup the detectives cheeks her thumbs soothing the soft skin below her hands a smile spread across her face. With a smile of her own Maggie reached up covering her girlfriends hands with her own their eyes locking. The smaller woman could practically see the thought bubble appearing beside the other woman’s head. She’s here right? She’s real? I’m not dreaming. Leaning forward Maggie pressed their foreheads together as her hands slipped down to the younger woman wrists grasping tight. The, then she was pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Hi baby, I missed you, I love you, You’re alive, all through one kiss. 

Giving them sometime Lena had pulled her own girlfriend into a conversation while said girlfriends adoptive mother had gone inside to fix her third daughter something to eat and her own cup off coffee while refilling the homemade Lemonaid jug and getting another glass should she want something cold to drink. 

“Thank you, Eliza but you should have let me do it.” Maggie smiled from her place pressed against her girlfriends side as the items were placed in front of her on the coffee table. 

“Nonsense, now eat your dinner you had a long drive here.” Eliza said ever bit the mother in her pointing at the plate of food. 

“Did you just bring Maggie something?” Kara huffed. 

“Kara, sweetheart if I was to start getting you something every time you wanted something to eat I’d never get to sit down.” Eliza teased playfully earning a laugh from everyone else. 

It wasn’t until they finally decided to move things inside and all settled in the living room that it was pointed out. Alex was sitting in the large chair that she had claimed as hers since they had been kids, while Kara and Lena on the couch leaving Eliza on the other arm chair. They had all settled down for the night with a movie on the TV when Maggie has exclaimed that she was going to head up and change no longer wanting to sit in her skirt and shirt, her heals having long been kicked off. Alex’s eyes instantly fell on to her girlfriend as she made her way past them and up the stairs following her as she walked and well maybe or maybe not trailing her body. And should she have focused on those perfect legs of her girlfriend as she walked up the stairs she would unashamedly admit to doing so without any problems 

“Alex!” Kara grumbled looking at her big sister. 

“Mmmhmm.” Was the absentminded reply she got from the redhead. 

“Stop staring, I can practically hear every dirty thought that you are having.” The blonde grumbled. 

“I’m not.” She huffed out. She was and she knew it.

“You’ve been doing it since you saw her walking up the path>” The blonde exclaimed. 

“Like you never stare at Lena.” Alex scoffed out. 

“No it don’t.” Kara defended, her the youngest woman scoffing in disagreement and a hearty chuckle from her sister. 

“I’m sorry darling but you do all the time.” Lena smiles patting her lips. 

“Normally at her boobs and butt.” Alex teased making her sister turn redder than her cape as she pushed up her glasses just in time for Maggie getting down and squeezing in beside her girlfriend.

“Who’s boobs and butt and why are we talking about boobs and butts whithout me?” She asked snuggling into the taller woman. 

“Because Kara stares at Lena’s boobs and Butt.” Alex grinned enjoying the floundering of her sister who opens and shuts her mouth as if she was a fish. 

“Oh yeah all the time.” Maggie laughed. 

“That’s what I said.” Lena added. 

“We weren’t even talking about that we were talking about Alex staring at you she just changed the subject.” Kara huffed. 

“Like you just did. Perhaps girls you could both stop staring at your girlfriends like they are your pray.” Eliza playfully scolded her children earring horrified looks from them both and laughs from their girlfriends. 

“You have no room to talk. I remember that summer Dad and I were working in the garage on some projects and he had that tool belt you got him, You were staring at him then you came in after leaning against the door for ages and were about to say something and Dad beat you to it telling you to remember that I was right there.” Alex added pointing at her mother who merely shrugged not fassed. 

Maggie though turned to her girlfriend and let her eyes slowly wonder down her girlfriends body then back up focusing where she knew those perfect abs of hers lay beneath her t-shirt. 

“Oh I totally see it.” Maggie grinned making Alex blush. 

“Oh yeah.” Lena said staring at her own girlfriend. “Must be a Danvers thing.” Lena added. 

“Must be, but i have to admit I do prefer the look when she fixes her bike.” Maggie added but they could tell by the look on her face that she hadn’t meant to say it out loud. “The rib jeans hung low open flannel on top of her Calvin Klin sports bra eve if the flannel doesn’t last” Maggie mumbled staring at the agent her brain still not having caught on that she was saying what she was thinking out loud until Alex’s hand was clamped over her mouth looking at her with wide eyes and a red face. 

“Oh the parts for the truck you ordered are here they are in the garage just you know if you fix it this time you are here please shut the inside door I do not need to see or here that thank you.” Eliza said raising an eyebrow turning her attention to the TV. 

Not quit sure what to say Alex glared at the smaller woman turning her own attention back to the TV completely ignoring the fact that Kara and Lena were trying to hide there own laughter. God she loves this lot.


	18. Bath Time for Mama, Mommy and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie catches Alex and little River in the bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a little something. Hope you like it. Comments and Kudos welcome. If you have a prompt then send me a message/comment here or on twitter @WeeOne02

Ever since their son came into the world Maggie and Alex couldn’t have been happy. Alex usuing alien technology had managed to use Maggie’s DNA to fertilise her egg before artificially insiminting it. Of course Alex carried the little fella. Now there son is three weeks old. Maggie had used all of her vacation days to take three weeks off before going part time and then once Alex’s maternity leave finishes she would take her own maternity leave before they would both go back to full time again. 

As it turns out, this being her first week back at work the Detective was finding it rather difficult. She had gotten used to spending the day with her wife and the tiniest baby she had ever seen. Looks like he’s gotten his Mommy’s genes and would be taking after Maggie in the night department. Thankfully now though she had the weekend off to spend with them. So when her shift was finished and she had done everything required she scooped up her shoulder back and helmet all but racing out the precinct. There was two very important people waiting for her at home and she couldn’t wait. It felt like it took forever but now she was pulling up in the double garage of their new house. Jumping off she made sure the door was locked before the joining door between the house and the garage was also locked she made her way inside. 

She had been exspecting her wife and son to be somewhere down the stairs in the house but was surprise when the living room was empty and the bassinet where there son was sleeping when downstairs proved to be empty. Quickly Maggie checked the bottom of the house before heading up the stairs to see of she could see any sign of the two people or a note so that she would know where they were. Eventually though she found them. There room being at the back of the house it was the last place the older woman looked. She opened there door to finid a small of clothes in the middle of the floor on top of a towel keeping the floor clean. It had been just what her wife and son had been wearing this morning. She was about to pick it up so she could put it in the machine but the faint sound of water had her attention. 

Opening the en-suit bathroom door Maggie leaned against it crossing her arms over her chest but not before taking the opertunity to take the most perfect picture and sending it to everyone. Well al least the PG one. There was a less than PG one where you could see all of Alex’s breast. 

There in the bath that still has steam rising from it meaning that it had just been run, was Alex. Alex lay in the bath i the steaming hot water without bubbles with their son laying on her chest. In this moment Maggie couldn’t have been happier that they had spent an absolute fortune on a bath tub deep and big enough to cover both Alex’s knees and boobs. The water was deep enough that Alex was practically submerged but not deep enough that lying on her Mama’s chest River was in the water completely. The Agents had a hand under his bum supporting him while her other hand was on his back keeping him safe. His little knees were bent and the side of his face was pressed against her chest his little arms resting bent with his little hands in a fist by his head. Maggie was sure that this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she wanted to keep this moment. So she took some more photos. There was a couple in black and white she was getting framed. 

There was two in particular that she loved in black and white and she was certainly sending them to Eliza because thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you none of this would have been possible without her having Alex. The first picture was a full length picture of them. It had the whole bath and them in it but was far enough away that you couldn’t actually see anything of Alex in the clear water that would be inappropriate but yet it was still close enough you could see enough detail. Then there was the second picture her absaloute favourite one. Alex had shifted slightly so that River was resting on her a little higher on her chest his little head tucked under her chin and his left arm straightened a little so his tiny hand could rest on his mothers neck. Both mother and son wore identical expressions of pure bliss, pure joy, contentment, home. God her heart was bursting with love. And that second picture was instantly made her wallpaper. 

“Are you going to stand there all night? Or are you going to join us?” Alex whispered gently as not to wake their slumbering son. 

“I’ll join you in a minute, I just want to send this text real quick.” She smiled despite that fact Alex still had her eyes closed. 

Maggie was keeping the pictures for herself but she was willing to share them with one other person. Quickly she went through her recent text messages stopping where it said Mama D (Eliza). She then selected her two favourite pictures and sent them with a simple caption “Thank you” with the red heart emoji and the smiles face with hearts for eyes. Because thank you. Just thank you for them.

“The pictures are stunning, What are you thanking me for though?” Eliza had text back while Maggie was undressing. 

“I love you all so very much” Eliza had text back. 

“There would be no them without you”

Maggie waisted no time slipping in the water behind her wife wrapping her arms around them once she had leaned back against her. She cupped Alex’s cheek giving her a chaste kiss before runnng her hand across River’s head and down to rest on top of her wife’s resting on his back. 

“Alex?” She whispered not wanting to break the peaceful silence. 

“I love you” She smiled. She does love her so much, with everything. 

“I love you too.” Was the soft reply from her wife. God it was so rare to see the agent this relaxed. She’d give anything for these two humans in this bath. So yes thank you Eliza, because the oldest Danvers woman had given her everything. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys comments are welcome. I hope you enjoyed it. Prompts are welcome too.


End file.
